Birth Mark
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: "Ce garçon, il avait attiré son œil, Marco Bodt, son visage avait quelque chose d'harmonieux et presque angélique. Mais c'est cette marque qui l'avait frappé. comme un café dans lequel on aurait mit beaucoup trop de lait." Reincarnation!AU JeanMarco, Ereri, tout plein de couple, peut-être un lemon. Et surement quelque présence de spoil pour ceux qui ne lisent pas le manga
1. Chapter 1

_Holà !_  
_ça fait un moment que j'écrit cette fiction, je traine pour la taper c'est dingue._  
_Alors voilà je présente vite fait, c'est un AU parce que trop de titan tue le titan (et l'humanité par la même occasion, blague à part). C'est un bordel et couple différent, parce qu'a la base c'était censé être du JeanMarco mais j'ai rajouté plein de couple, c'est un truc de dingue, enfin je vous laisse voir ce qu'il y a, à part le JeanMarco et du Ereri (ufufufuf)_

_Bref, c'est un bordel de souvenir, car tout le monde en a mais leur façon de remonter se fait avec quelque variation, et plus ou moins tard. Globalement tout le monde à accepte le fait que ce passé soit bel et bien une réalité, et tout le monde le vit assez bien, là aussi avec des variation, les mauvais souvenirs sont pas forcément toujours bon à remuer._

_Enfin voilà, rien ne m'appartient sauf le texte écrit et éventuellement l'idée. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vus d'autre fiction du genre sur le fandom et j'ai peur que ça ne plaise pas du tout, de toute façon je la terminerais coute que coute, et approche de la fin ce serait dommage d'abandonner (j'ai actuellement 24 pages word)._

_J'hésite à écrire un lemon, j'ai à la fois tellement envie et tellement la flemme. Enfin si j'en écrit un la fiction passeras surement en rating M._  
_Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas: vos avis sont hyper importants._

_Edit: je me rends compte que maintenant que ce qui est évident pour moi ne l'est pas pour tout le monde, notamment ceux qui ne suivent pas le manga en ScanTrad: Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de chose que j'imagine ou qui viennent des interprétations de certaines choses, des théories et des spéculations, donc beaucoup de choses que certain considérerons comme du spoil ne font pas partit de l'œuvre, ou du moins ce sont des sujets pas encore abordées.  
Voilà !  
_

* * *

Ce garçon, il avait attiré son œil, Marco Bodt. Cela n'étonnait pas Jean qui se savait être bi, mais ce n'est pas la beauté de Marco qui l'avait frappé, enfin si, un peu quand même, il faut dire que son visage avait quelque chose d'harmonieux et presque angélique. Mais c'est cette marque qui l'avait frappé, une marque d'une couleur plus foncée que sa peau et plus claire que du chocolat, comme un café dans lequel on aurait mit beaucoup trop de lait. Ça ajoutait une petite pointe de charme, un quelque chose que Jean n'aurait pas pus nommer.

Il l'avait rencontré pendant leur entrée en seconde, ils étaient dans la même classe, pratiquement tout le monde, pour ne pas dire la totalité de la classe avait jeté les yeux sur lui, au moins une fois, par curiosité surtout, par moquerie pour certain pourris de la classe, lui il avouait faire partit des premiers, il avait été curieux de voir une telle marque s'étendre sur pratiquement la moitié de son visage, de son cou, et cela devait se prolonger si on en jugeait par la main droite qui était elle aussi couverte. C'était un peu comme si sa peau était bicolore, et ça avait quelque chose de fascinant. Pour l'avoir vus dans les vestiaires de sport il savait que ce changement de couleur couvrait une bonne partie de son torse, de son dos et s'arrêtait au niveau des hanches, il couvrait également tout son bras droit. Durant la première séance de sport, ou tout le monde avait pus voir l'étendus de cette tâche, personne n'avait fait de remarque, sauf les quelque abrutis qui lui avait lancé des railleries auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu.

Jean se doutait qu'il devait être habitué, il savait qu'au collège les gens avaient tendance à se comporter en saloperie les un envers les autres, des vrais gamins. Tout ce qu'un petit groupe trouvait bizarre ou différent passait sous leur raillerie et pour peu que le petit groupe et une influence dans la classe, les autres en bon moutons faisaient de même, alors avec sa peau particulière Marco avait du en essuyer de nombreuses des railleries de mauvais gout.

Et un jour pas fait come un autre il se décida à aller le voir, ils étaient l'interclasse, il s'extrayait de la discutions avec ses amis, amis qui ne lui en tinrent pas compte, et se dirigea vers lui, tranquillement il s'accroupit à côté de sa table, le menton sur celle-ci. Marco était tout seul, bien qu'il ait l'air adorable et amical, il passait ses pauses à lire des romans, des mangas ou à griffonner sur une feuille.

**-Salut.** Il leva une main en signe de bonjour et la fit aussitôt repartir sous la table,** moi c'est Jean.  
-Kirschstein, je sais. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

Il y avait quelque chose de froid dans ses paroles pourtant à but neutre, voire amical venant de ce genre de personne, il devait forcément se méfier et penser qu'il était un de ces idiots de plus qui venais se moquer de lui et son immense tâche. Bon c'est vrai qu'il venait pour elle, mais loin de lui l'idée de se fendre la poire à ses dépends.

**-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, j'espère que tu le prendras pas mal. Ta marque, c'est une tache de naissance ?  
-Ouais, Tu viens pour te moquer.**

Aucune animosité apparente, juste une question posée froidement. De façon neutre, comme habitué, c'est ce qui désola Jean, l'habitude qu'avait ce garçon à recevoir de mauvaises vannes.

**-Non pas du tout, j'aime bien, je suis juste curieux.**

En parlant de curieux, quelques uns devaient être en train d'écouter leur conversation d'une oreille, y comprit les moqueurs, pas tant pis, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, Jean les remettraient à leur place s'ils venaient à se la ramener. C'est ce qu'il fit en fusillant du regard deux pintades qui gloussaient un peu trop fort pour être discrètes. Marco le remarqua et cela lui fit chaud au cœur, jugeant Jean comme une personne honnête.

**-C'est une tache qui a commencé à apparaître à ma naissance, d'après mes grands parents ce genre de marque indique la façon dont t'es mort durant ta précédente vie.  
-Ohh, pour avoir une telle marque je me demande ce qui t'est arrivé, t'as peu être été brulé.  
-Ou déchiqueté par quelque chose.**

Marco avait un sourire léger, de ceux qui prouve que vous commencez à vous sentir en confiance, et ça Jean l'avais comprit. Le brun devais surement avoir l'habitude que l'on vienne l'aborder dans le seul but de se moquer, alors que quelqu'un vienne s'intéresser à sa source de quolibet autrement que pour le rabaisser, il se sentait heureux, et cela fit chaud au cœur de la tête de cheval de savoir qu'il était cette personne.

**-C'est une possibilité, mais tout le monde n'a pas de tache de naissance. Moi j'ai rien.  
-C'est que tu a dut mourir de manière naturelle ou de maladie.  
-Ohh.  
-Mais tu sais ce ne sont que des légendes, y faut y croire.  
-Et t'y crois ?  
-Un peu oui, ça me semble être une bonne explication et l'idée de réincarnation est assez fascinante.  
-Moi j'aime bien.  
-La réincarnation ?  
-Nan, ta marque, c'est joli.**

Jean pus voir quelques rougeurs sur les joues de Marco, c'est qu'il ne devait pas souvent recevoir de compliments à propos de sa peau, il lui souffla un léger merci et ils continuèrent de faire connaissance. Le nouvel ami de Jean fut présenté aux autres, à ses amis, à savoir Sacha Braus et Connie Springer, un duo de petit comiques. Le trio inséparable, Eren, Armin et Mikasa en faisait également partit, Eren et Mikasa avaient le même âge qu'eux soit seize ans, et Armin le petit génie avait sauté une classe, il en avait 15. Il y avait également la froide Annie Leonhardt et Ymir, une redoublante, qui passais le plus clair de son temps avec Christa, une petite blonde adorable quoiqu'un peu distante, du même âge que le génie, qui n'avait cependant pas eu la chance de sauter elle aussi une classe. Sans oublier leurs deux ainés Berthold et Reiner, du même âge qu'Ymir.

Tout ce petit monde était réputer pour être bruyant et de souvent se chamailler pour des broutilles, pour ne pas dire tout les jours avec Eren et Jean...Bref, ils s'engueulaient passait souvent leur temps en petit groupe séparés mais s'entendaient quand même vachement bien. Et Marco venais d'être mêlé à tout ce beau monde, et pour rien au monde il n'allait s'en plaindre.

* * *

**-Ah au fait, c'est fait maintenant.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est fait ? Si tu m'explique pas gamin je vais rien comprendre.**

Eren gloussa face à la remarque et ce surnom qui ne changerait décidément jamais. Blotti contre le corps de Rivaille, la tête reposant sur l'épaule droite de son amant, il appréciait les caresses de celui-ci dans ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés il peu prés un an et demi, Eren avait déjà recouvré pas mal de souvenir concernant sa vie passée, les titans, sa mère...il avait pleuré comme un fou quand ce souvenir en particulier lui était revenus. Puis il y avait eu les autres, qui avaient suivis naturellement, l'engagement et l'entrainement intensif, sa sélection parmi les dix meilleurs. Il se souvenait de tout le monde au fur et à mesure qu'il rencontrait les gens de sa vie passée, comme cela était arrivaient aux autres, qui recouvraient la mémoire petit à petit au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Il restait pourtant des visages sur lesquels il ne pouvait même un nom, ou qu'il ne pouvait à peine percevoir, juste une ombre flou dont même les silhouettes lui apparaissaient que vaguement quelque secondes. Pourtant ces ombres étaient importantes, il le sentait, à travers les quelques bribes qui lui parcouraient le cerveau dans ses rêves. Une avait attiré son attention plus que les autres, a vus de nez plus petite que lui, à chaque fois qu'elle se présentait face à lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le besoin urgent de rencontrer cette personne dans ce nouveau monde. Il avait en même temps peur, et s'il l'avait loupé ? Et si cette personne était morte avant qu'il n'a le temps de la voir ou si elle n'avait pas été réincarnée, car ils se trouvaient tous clairement face à de la réincarnation. En général tous ces questionnements qu'il cherchait vainement à juguler et enfermer dans un coin de son cerveau lui refilaient une bonne déprime que seuls ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient combler.

Jusqu'au jour où il l'aperçut, aux détours d'une rue, un dimanche avec Mikasa et Armin, il avait accroché le regard de celui qui aurais du être un inconnus de plus dans sa vie s'il n'avait été _cette_ silhouette. Il avait bien raison, il était important pour lui, le plus important, celui qu'il se serait efforcer de chercher s'il l'avait reconnus plus tôt. Plus petit que lui, maintenant il se souvenait de sa taille, un mettre soixante, il avait toujours ses cheveux brun, coupé cours et rasé dans la nuque, cet air les trois quart du temps blasé collé au visage qui, dans leur moments d'intimité, s'illuminait toujours.

Ils s'étaient figés tout les deux, Rivaille l'avait reconnus, lui aussi, tout comme ses amis à ses côtés qui s'étaient eux aussi figés par la surprise de rencontrer leur ancien supérieur ici. Ces deux derniers d'ailleurs lui avaient donnés respectivement une caresse dans les cheveux et une tape dans le dos en guise d'encouragement et les avaient laissés seuls, Eren s'étaient à peine rendus compte de leurs gestes et leurs disparitions, seuls le brun comptait et il ne voyait que lui. Il se souvint clairement avoir vus un sourire orné les si délicieuse lèvres de Rivaille avant que son visage ne reprenne l'impassibilité qui le caractérisait tant. Le plus vieux avait fait le premier pas, il s'était avancé jusqu'à la hauteur d'Eren, arrêtant un moment il avait parlé le plus bas possible, pour que leur discutions reste un maximum privée.

_**-Allons dant un endroit tranquille, que dirait tu du café le plus proche ?  
-Capo...  
-Shut...ici nous somme deux êtres tout à fait banals, pas de caporal, ni d'espoir de l'humanité ou de soldat le plus puissant.**_

Eren avait hoché la tête, comprenant bien la situation, les habitudes l'avaient juste rattrapées le temps d'un instant, le temps qu'il se souvienne de leur début ainsi que leur relation houleuse et brutale mais tellement amoureuse et passionné qu'il serait bien mort d'amour pour son caporal si cela était possible.

_**-Le café du coin, j'adore leur chocolat chaud.  
-Alors va pour le café.**_

Sur ces mots Rivaille l'avait entrainé avec lui, ils avaient discutés pendant une heure là-haut, et plus encore quand ils avaient continué leur rendez-vous improvisé à l'appartement du plus vieux. Ressassant les souvenir, seulement les plus heureux, de leur vie passée et racontant ceux de la vie présente. Eren lui avait raconté commencent il avait recouvré la mémoire, la terreur de vois sa mère se faire dévorer en rêve et les doutes concernant le simple fait qu'il puisse ne jamais le rencontrer pour enfin mettre un visage sur cette ombre. Et contre toute attente, la vie de Rivaille avait été identique, parsemé de bribe de souvenir recouvrés ça et là, de la terreur ressentie face aux pires, la silhouette qui l'obsédait et qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître, tout en sachant que cette personne était un pilier majeur de sa vie. Puis le présent, ce moment magique ou leur yeux s'étaient croisée dans la rue, que cette silhouette avait enfin pris une forme concrète et que tout ses souvenirs la concernant lui avaient explosé au visage, tout comme pour Eren. Ils avaient seulement profités de se savoir en vie, avec l'autre, et de pouvoir profiter de l'instant avec la personne aimée. Ils avaient d'ailleurs ils finirent leur discutions avec le langage du corps, retrouvant des sensations dont leurs membres semblaient vierges mais dont les esprits se souvenaient parfaitement. Oui il couchait avec un mec majeur alors que lui est mineur, mais rien à foutre.

**-Jean et Marco, la tête de cheval est enfin allé lui parler, hier.  
-Ohh, c'est par trop tôt, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne les avez pas pousser.  
-Pour les laisser faire à leur rythme, si ça avait trainé on aurait fait un truc, mais maintenant que c'est fait, Marco a l'air de ne se souvenir de rien non plus, Mikasa et Armin on glissé quelques allusions assez compréhensibles à plusieurs reprise mais personne n'à percuté ou réagit.**  
**-Y'a plus qu'a espérer que vivre côte à côte leur ramène la mémoire, après tout le lieutenant Kirshstein a été un facteur majeur dans l'élimination définitive des titans et l'intégration des populations hors des murs, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit heureux dans cette vie.**

Eren se fit sombre, probablement sans le vouloir Rivaille venais de faire remonter des souvenir douloureux, voir la population s'étendre, il aurait tellement aimé mais n'avait pas pus. Il avait éliminé les titans, découvres leurs origines et utilisé leurs pouvoir à bon escients pour les éradiquer jusqu'à dernier. Ils n'étaient juste que le résultat d'un scientifique voulant faire évoluer l'espèce humaine plus qu'elle ne le devrait, il avait tenté sur un singe, son choix de créature n'était en soit pas mauvais, certaines espèce de singes sont très proches de l'homme, seul un gène diffère, et c'est ce gène qui avait provoqué le bordel dans lequel ils étaient.  
Eren avait donc assisté à la boucherie des deux camps qui avait vus la fin des titans, il en avait été un facteur majeur, principal, primordial, l'espoir de l'humanité avait joué son rôle. Cette guerre avait vus la fin de certains amis, Sacha et Connie étaient morts ensemble, l'un voulant venger l'autre mais n'ayant plus la force de continuer une fois le titan fautif éliminé. Contre toute attente le trio cuirassé, colossal et féminin avait décidé de servir la cause, la taille de Berthold avait été un atout considérable et l'armure de Reiner une force majeure, Ymir avait trouvée la mort, et Christa avait finit par périr après être devenue folle, elle avait à elle seule et par la force de son petit corps éliminé plus de titans qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. A bout de force, le Trio de titan avait tout de même périt, les dernier mots que Reiner avait soufflé furent des excuses, il disait également expier ses fautes par sa mort, tout comme son amant et son amie, et s'était éteins, en héros, ni en soldat ou en guerrier, mais en héros. Hanji également, défoulés qu'elle était à scalper du titan, elle et son escouade furent décimés, mais pas sans difficultés pour les monstres. Eren s'était défoulé, sa haine envers les humanoïdes lui avait donné des ailes qu'il avait sut faire pousser sur le champ de bataille, afin de mettre fin à cet enfers. Il était très mal en point une fois que fut fait, il était épuisé et son pouvoir de régénération était à bout, blessé de partout, mortellement, son corps lui faisait un mal de chien et la seule pensée de lever un petit doigt le faisait souffrir et le fatiguais. Avant de fermer les yeux il se souvint d'Armin en train de se dessécher par les pleurs, l'implorant de vivre pour contempler de ses yeux la réussite qu'ils avaient toujours rêvés d'atteindre. De l'autre côté il y avait sa précieuse sœur, trop enrouée par les sanglots qui la parcourait pour parler, seul des son vague traversait ses lèvres mais Eren savait très bien ce qu'ils signifiaient. Le plus choquant fut Rivaille, son amour pleurait au dessus de lui, il pleurait et Eren le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, découvrant quoiqu'un peu tard vus son état une nouvelle facette de son amant et trouva la force de lui offrir un sourire, malgré son corps qui semblait transpercé d'épines, il se souvint de Rivaille se penchant sur lui, de la sensation de ses lèvres moites de sueurs et de sang, mais toujours agréables, puis plus rien le vide total, il avait rejoint les autres qui étaient tombés dans le trépas plus tôt.

La suite c'est Rivaille qui lui avait raconté, ils avaient passé plusieurs mois à s'assurer que le monde était lavé de tout titans, ils éliminèrent la poignée restante, pas plus d'une vingtaine, si ce n'est trente, en tout ça avait pris plus d'un ans pour faire sortir l'humanité des mus, ceux-là n'étant pas tellement en confiance avec le monde extérieur depuis toujours synonyme de danger et de titans. Grâce notamment à Jean comme l'avait cité Rivaille le travail fut accomplit et l'humanité avait retrouvé sa liberté, le rêve d'Eren avait été réalisé. Armin avait fait tremper ses pieds dans l'eau salés de la mer avec Mikasa, s'échouant en pleur dans l'étendue d'eau qui lui chatouillait les orteils. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs installés tout les deux prés de la plage, se portant chacun un soutiens mutuel face à la disparition de leur frère ils vécurent loin de l'effervescence de la ville en train de se développer, seuls leurs amis proches savaient ou les trouver.

Quand à Rivaille, ce que lui avait raconté son amant avait brisé le cœur de l'adolescent, il avait vécus comme un fantôme, réduit à l'état de légume pendant au moins deux mois après la mort d'Eren, même plus. Ce n'est qu'après, encore plus froid et renfermé qu'avant, qu'il prit part au développement de l'humanité, mais pas trop, ces ingrats était heureux de voir les "monstres" tel que Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Ymir et Eren avaient disparus, les enfoirés irrespectueux, son amant leur sauvait tous le cul et voilà comment ils remerciaient, avec des insultes résultant d'une ignorance affligeante qui classait les changeurs de formes au même niveau que les tronches de clown qui dévoraient tout sur leur passages, charmant non ? Si voir les hommes hors des murs n'avait pas été un des vœux de son amant ils les auraient bien volontiers tous passés au fils de ses lames. Cependant il prit part à leur extension et une fois que le travail fut fait, une fois qu'il était sur que les hommes renaitraient de leurs cendres, il se rendit sur la tombe son amant, érigé en héros parmi les victimes de la guerre, et ne la quitta plus jamais, son corps reposait là ou il devait être depuis la fin de tout se foutoir, prés de l'homme de sa vie, le seul à qui il avait montré son vrai visage.

Eren commençait à sentir quelque perle salée couler et venir s'échouer sur son amant, ce qui alertât ce dernier. Rivaille se contorsionna pour bien voir le plus jeune, il fut un peu choqué de le voir avec les larmes aux yeux, surtout dans moments ou il devrait être joyeux pour ses amis.

**-Eren ?  
-Excuse-moi, des mauvais souvenir, le gros bordel de la fin de ma vie.**

Pour se consoler Eren se blotti plus contre son amant, la tête enfouie contre son torse, il tenta de juguler ses larmes, se rappelant que ces souvenir étaient lointains et qu'ils étaient réunis, qu'il serrait on amant là, contre lui. Qu'il avait ses amis et une nouvelle vie que lui tendais les bras. Le temps de capter de quoi Eren parlait et le plus vieux de traita mentalement de tous les noms possible et imaginables qui lui passait par la tête, même rat desséché en cube, c'est pour vous dire. Réagissant immédiatement il serra son amant contre lui, sans l'étouffer il lui caressa le dos d'une main, imprimant des ronds sur sa peau à quelque endroit mouchetée de tache de naissances, et de l'autre il lui caressa les cheveux.

**-Je suis désolé.**

En toute réponse Eren raffermit sa prise autour du corps de Rivaille, lui signifiant pas ce geste qu'il ne lui en voulait, pourquoi lui en voudrait-il d'ailleurs ?

**-Je t'aime.**

Ces paroles se faisaient rare chez l'ainé, et ce qui est rare est précieux non ? Eren leva les yeux pour contempler son amour, les yeux dans les yeux, les sentiments sur la table, seul le bonheur venais les transperçait dans cette vie. Le cadet combla le vide entre leurs lèvres.

* * *

**-Alors Marco ne se souviennent de rien et se rencontrer n'a rien ramener ?  
-D'après Armin non.  
-Tu crois qu'être amis leur permettra de retrouver leurs souvenir ?  
-Evidemment, il faut que ça se passe comme pour nous. Je veux qu'ils soient heureux ! Et je ferais tout ce que je peux si y faut, fois de Sacha !  
**

Connie fit tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice, amusé par la détermination de sa petite amie. Jean et Marco étaient les derniers, ils se demandaient tous pourquoi Jean n'avaient pas recouvrés ses souvenir, est-ce parce que sa vie avait été tranquille après la guerre ? Pourtant celle de Mikasa et Armin l'avait été aussi, et tout leur revenaient en détails. Et en voyant Marco, la lumière s'était faite chez tout le monde, il n'y avait qu'une solution plausible, il était la clé, forcément, car après tout le Jean du passé leur avait avoué qu'ils étaient amant, et tous savaient que la peine qui l'avait atteint en découvrant son cadavre était bien plus grande que ce qu'il avait laissé paraitre. Il ne dormait presque plus ou plus du tout, vomissait ses repas quand il se remémorait la scène, pleurait silencieusement jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en être capable durant les nuits ou tout le monde se reposait. Alors si Marco n'était pas la clé de Jean, quoi d'autre le serais ?

Lui-même n'avait recouvré tout ses souvenir qu'en côtoyant Sacha qui avait patiemment attendus qu'il se souvienne de tout. Il lui avait fait part des rêves étranges qu'il faisait à répétitions, trop réels et encrés dans sont esprits pour n'être que des rêves qu'il oubliait en temps normal. Ils en avaient longuement parlé et il lui avait expliqué que s'il venait lui raconter tout ça c'est parce que son dernier flash lui montrait une vue des plus horribles, il en tremblait rien qu'à se la remémorer. Sacha, devant ses yeux, se faisait dévorer, il se souvint avoir vu de la chair voler, puis le sol, l'herbe mélangée au sang était floue, comme voilée par des larmes, puis sa vue s'assombrit, et plus rien, le vide total.

En réponse Sacha l'avait enlacé, elle avait séché ses larmes et avait compléter le récit de son ami par des fait supplémentaire qu'il n'avait pas cité, des fait racontant leur idylle dans ce monde de mort et de dangers, les étreinte furtive, les nuits ou ils s'éloignaient de la base pour s'aimer dans un endroit sûr et à l'abris de tous, la fois ou ils s'étaient fait calé dans un couloir, ce qui avait causé la fureur de certain et les rires d'une majorité d'autre. Tout ça avait laissé Connie un peu désarmé, c'était des moments qu'il avait délibérément occulté pour ne raconter que le reste, mais Sacha venais de le devancer et connaissait déjà toute ces histoires. Alors il la questionna, comme pouvait-elle connaître ses rêves et ses flashs ? Ce genre de choses n'était-elles pas propres à une seule personne ? Comment pouvait-elle connaitre toute l'histoire et ne pas avoir rit pendant qu'il lui racontait les différents épisodes qui avaient traversés ses paupières quand il les fermait ? Car il y avait de quoi, ce moquer de lui et prétexter une imagination trop débordante.

_**-C'est notre passé**_. Lui avait-elle répondue, inhabituellement douce.  
_**-Notre passé ?  
-Oui, enfin notre passé, pas vraiment puisqu'il s'agit d'une ancienne vie, remplie de titans et de danger, une vie que nous avons vécus, comme Reiner et Berthold, Mikasa, Jean, Armin et Eren, et d'autre, c'est pour cela que tu les a vus dans tes rêves, ce n'est pas ton imaginaire qui invente une histoire en piochant dans ta vie présente, ce sont des souvenirs d'une vie passée.  
-Tu veux dire que toi aussi.  
-Nous somme tous passé par là, enfin sauf Jean apparemment, mais nous recouvrons tous nos souvenir petit à petit, certain plus tard que d'autre. J'étais tellement heureuse de te voir dans cette vie, de savoir qu'on avait une seconde chance pour être heureux et que cela dure, sans l'ombre d'un titan pour nous cacher le soleil. Te revoir à nouveau à comme été une bombe qui m'a explosé en plein visage. Je me suis sentie brisée quand j'ai comprit que tu ne te souvenais plus, alors je me suis jurée de faire en sorte que tu tombe à nouveau amoureux de moi, souvenir ou pas.**_

Connie avait rougit, son front collé à celui de Sacha, sa couleurs n'échappa pas à son amie. À vrai dire elle avait plutôt bien réussi son coup, il avait finit par tomber amoureux d'elle, les souvenir qu'elle avait mentionnée l'y avait poussé, et l'imaginer morte dévorée par un montre humanoïde lui avait tordu le ventre, il avait senti la nausée venir quand il s'était réveillé, un peut plus et il aurait dit bonjour aux toilettes d'une manière peu usuelle. Sacha avait fait le premier pas, celui qui avait fait naitre leur relation dans ce nouveau monde, d'ailleurs ses souvenirs lui avaient appris que c'est aussi elle qui l'avait fait dans leur précédente vie, de la même manière, un baiser simple et sincère.

Le lendemain ils en avaient parlé à Reiner et Berthold, quand ils ne passaient pas leur temps avec Jean c'était avec eux et Annie, ou tous les six. Mais cette fois ils n'étaient que quatre, Annie étant occupée et Jean n'ayant pas retrouvé ces souvenir, bien sûr qu'il était écarté pour le moment. Le blond s'était montré particulièrement heureux de savoir son ami se souvenait enfin, ils allaient pouvoir parler avec nostalgie des quelques bon moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles.

_**-Je suppose que tes derniers souvenirs son ceux de la guerre.  
**_  
Face à cette remarque son sourire fana et avec une nausée montante face aux images qui remontaient il acquiesça. Reiner qui savait sentit la peine du plus jeune s'était traité de con, c'est vrai que lui y était habitué maintenant, mais Connie...

_**-Excuse-moi, mais tu sais, c'est la même chose pour moi, je suis mort en combattant.  
-Raconte-moi.  
-Pardon ?  
-Ce qui s'est passé quand je suis mort, tu l'a vu ?**_

Reiner avait hésité, était-ce une bonne chose de lui raconter ce genre de truc ? Alors que les derniers souvenirs étaient frais de moins de cinq jours et qu'ils avaient une nouvelle chance. Cependant un regard vers Connie et son air déterminé l'avait convaincu, après tout, on parle de lui, il avait le droit de savoir.

_**-Oui j'ai vus, tout le monde à vus.  
-Et personne n'a rien pus faire ?  
-Personne n'a voulut, tout le monde savait que ça ne servait à rien, tu venais de venger Sacha en tuant le titan fautif de sa mort. Je me souviens même que tu avais découpé sa chair plusieurs fois, plus que nécessaire. Ton imagination s'est rendue au sommet avec tout les jurons plus incongru les un que les autres que tu a balancé.  
-Personne n'a voulut t'arrêter. **_Continua Berthold_**. Tous savaient que t'en avait besoin, puis tu es tombé à genoux, par terre à coté du cadavre fumant, pleurant et attendant la sentence, personne ne t'as sauvé lorsque l'un deux t'as attrapé pour t'engloutir...  
-Car tout le monde savait que ça n'aurait servit à rien.**_

Les quatre amis se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, Annie venais de les rejoindre, elle alla s'asseoir entre Berthold et Reiner, ses deux eternels complices et amis, sans un mort de plus ni une salutation elle poursuivit son récit.

_**-Tout ceux qui auraient pus te sauver savaient pertinemment que c'était ce que tu voulais, subir le même sort qu'elle pour aller la rejoindre. Si quelqu'un venais t'aider, d'une manière ou d'un autre tu aurais quand même finit englouti, parce que plus rien n'avait de sens si elle n'était plus là.**_

Connie avait baissé la tête, rouge par les larmes qui commencèrent à couler et par le fait que ces trois là lui racontent à quel point il avait pus être amoureux de Sacha, au point d'abandonner la vie si elle se faisait sans elle. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, voyant l'état de son désormais petit-ami, posa sa tête sur son épaule, en guise de soutien, parce que maintenant toute cette vie de mort était derrière eux.

_**-Le titan qui t'as avalé.**_ Reiner venais de capter l'attention de tout le monde._** Je lui aie arraché les membres, et pendant qu'il était occupé à se régénérer Annie l'a broyé de l'intérieur, Et Berth l'a écrasé avec son pied de titan de soixante-mètre, en même temps que ce qu'il restait de celui que tu avais tailladé.**_

Reiner avait balancé ça d'un coup, et les regardait avec un grand sourire, si Sacha connaissait la précédente histoire pour l'avoir entendue de leur bouche précédemment, elle découvrait celle-là en même temps que le plus petit. Les deux autres regardaient ailleurs, comme s'ils s'en fichaient, même si ce n'était pas le cas vus leurs sourire. Quand au blond, il avait un sourire de quinze kilomètres imprimé son visage qui pour l'heure inspirait la confiance. Il n'avait pas raconté cela par envie de reconnaissance, mais juste pour leur montrer qu'ils avaient été là pour eux et qu'ils se seraient encore. Jean était arrivé à ce moment là, ne comprenant pas bien l'ambiance qui régnait entre ses amis, il avait fallut faire diversion pour éviter les explications.

Et aujourd'hui ils en étaient là, à se demander comment ils allaient faire pour leurs amis, et au fur et à mesure que son histoire lui revenais, Connie réalisait que soit ils n'avaient pas de souvenir, et soit ils n'étaient pas sur que ça leur reviennent un jour ou l'autre. Mais tans pis, ils serraient heureux coute que coute, les souvenirs d'une vie sans bonheur d'était pas essentielle pour savourer pleinement celle sui s'offrait à vous, si ? Connie était persuadé que non.

**-Ça marcheras.  
-Comment tu peut en être aussi sûr ?  
-Ils tomberons à nouveau amoureux, souvenir ou pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

Sacha mis deux secondes avant de comprendre la référence de son petit-ami, d'où le sourire satisfait et un brin moqueur qu'il lui lançais, et rougit. Il parlait quand même de la déclaration qu'elle lui avait sortie, et même si elle avait été pleine d'assurance sur le coup, y repenser comme ça...c'était un peu embarrassant. Mais il avait soulevé un point intéressant, s'ils la mémoire ne leur revenait pas, ça ne les empêchait pas de vivre une nouvelle histoire, et toute la 104e allait les pousser s'il le fallait, ces deux idiots.

**-T'est franchement con, tu le sait ça ?  
-On me le dit tout les jours, mais moi aussi je t'aime.**

* * *

_Le Springles (ConnieSasha) ça gère ça maman en croques, nan sérieux, j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher, je les aime tellement. _**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo !_  
_Je m'excuse platement devant vous pour ce chapitre plutôt court en comparaison avec le premier, j'ai une micro excuse cependant._  
_Je suppose que vous avez remarqués que je découpe ma fiction en différentes partie, que j'utilise pour délimité mes chapitre, parce que je suis du genre à tout écrire d'un bloc sans me soucier de savoir ou je vais interrompre mon historie pour finir un chapitre._  
_J'écrit également un maximum de chose avant de publier, histoire d'avoir une corde de secours en cas de panne et ne as vous faire attendre trop longtemps, du coup j'ai actuellement un trentaine de page word, moi qui pensait tout juste atteindre la vingtaine...je vous laisse imaginer ma joie, mais bref._  
_Donc logiquement j'aurais pus rajouter une partie à ce chapitre pour en faire un pus grand MAIS, car il y en a toujours un, la partie suivante était vachement longue et ça aurait donné un chapitre plus grand, de pls la partie suivante est un moment que je trouve fort dans la fiction, elle est longue et plusieurs choses entrent en jeu, alors j'ai préféré la laissé de côté, histoire de vous mettre en appétit et de bien mettre cette partie en avant en la faisant commencer le chapitre suivant._  
_Voilà, c'était mon excuse minable, sur ce, je vais réponde aux reviews anonymes et je vous prie de m'excuser._

**Gravityy**_: Géniale ? Merci ça me touche. Les commentaires comme le tiens son toujours très encourageant pour les auteurs. Surtout que j'ai souvent trouvé mon style d'écriture banal et un peu comme tout le monde, alors que tu me dise que tu l'adore, je te remercie._  
_Moi je trouve qu'on vois pas assez de Springles...alors qu'ils sont juste trop magnifique ensembles, et pis le Ereri et le Jean Marco sont mes 2 OTP par excellence._  
_Et la réincaration m'obséde dans le cas de Shingeki ;)_  
_En tout cas merci, et j'espére ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre qui ne serras surement pas aussi long que tu l'attendais._

_**Vava**: Merci, merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur qu'on trouve cette fiction incroyable, j'y tiens énormément, alors merci. Tout comme pour mon style d'écriture, merci tout plein. Pour Hanji oui elle est morte dans le passé, je l'ai dit, mais je peut pas te dire si elle à été réincarnée, tout comme pour Erwin, chaque chose en son temps ;)_

* * *

Les jours avaient passé, une semaine, Armin avait improvisé sur une copie double un journal pour reporter les faits en temps et en heure, ayant tous vécus la remontée de souvenir, ils pourraient aisément remarquer les signes qui se feraient chez les deux autres, mais pour l'instant le petit blond soupirait face à l'absence d'informations, bon ok ça n'allais pas se faire du jour au lendemain mais quand même. Toujours est-il que là ils étaient tout les deux normaux, si Ymir aimait bien jouer les pessimiste et dire que c'était mort, qu'aucun n'allait retrouver la mémoire et que l'immense soirée "le passé nostalgico-dramatique de la 104e" qu'ils avaient prévus se ferait sans eux, les autres avaient bien plus d'espoir, beaucoup avaient retrouvé la totalité de leur mémoire en côtoyant les autres régulièrement.

Jean de son côté recommençait à faire des rêves étranges, des rêves qui l'avaient pris ils y a moins d'un an, cinq ou six mois quand il y réfléchissait, durant un mois, deux mois, occasionnellement ou fréquemment. Parfois il faisait le même, et ça s'était calmé, alors il avait remis ça sur le compte d'une période, une lubie de son subconscient, après tout ça n'était pas extraordinaire de faire plusieurs nuits d'affilées des rêves similaires, alors il en avait parlé à personne, puis il avait un peu oublié. Et maintenant voilà que ça le reprenait.

Pourtant maintenant il arrivait à y mettre une signification, ou du moins à comprendre les images qui lui venaient. Ses rêves, ils racontaient une histoire, une histoire dont il était le centre. Elle se déroulait dans un environnement antérieur, une ville a l'état précaire, comparé à la vie qu'il vivait lui. Toujours est-il que dans ses rêves il évoluait dans cette ambiance qui, avouons-le, respirait la crainte malgré les visions joyeuse d'un enfant avec sa famille, sa famille à lui. Il se voyait, jeune enfant, heureux devant une omelette préparée avec amour par sa mère. Il évoluait dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, à chaque rêve il vivait un petit bout de vie à travers ses songes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mot lui fasse comprendre ou il était, titan, il savait que les titans représentaient une période de l'histoire considérés presque comme tabou par les historiens, pourtant elle s'étendait sur un peu plus d'un siècle, d'après ce qu'il avait lut suite à ses rêves, il s'étonnait donc qu'elle ne soit pas étudiée ou du moins abordée avec un minimum de sérieux en cours. Il s'y était donc intéressé, et le peu qu'il avait lut correspondait, à vus de nez avec ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, L'humanité était cloitrée entre trois murs, effrayée, puis l'un d'eux était tombé, réduis à néant par deux titans hors du commun. Et hormis les derniers rêves, l'histoire s'arrêtait là, les deux titans avaient brisés le mur et peu après il prit la décision d'entrer dans l'armée. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était de pouvoir rêver avec autant d'exactitude sur une époque qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'étudiait pas. Mais il avait vite remis ça sur le compte d'une grande imagination et d'histoire qu'il avait surement entendus en étant plus jeune.

Et pourtant les rêves avaient repris il y a pas longtemps, remettant en route l'histoire laissée en suspens, il y voyait le trio habituel, toujours fourré ensemble, Connie et Sacha qui apparemment ne se connaissaient pas. Berth et Reiner, toujours inséparables, Ymir qui restait à proximité de Christa sans pour autant lui parler ou se montrée amicale avec elle. Il passait son temps à se prendre le bec avec Jaeger, à croire que ses rêve reprenait ses habitudes exactes tout comme celles de ses amis. Et pis il y avait ce garçon, Marco, sans sa longue tache de naissance, d'une manière ou d'une autre Jean le trouvait resplendissant. Il parlait de sa voix douce et calme, assurant qu'il fallait protéger les populations et le roi, et lui comme un con il rigolait. Puis ses récents souvenirs s'arrêtaient là, ils parlaient d'une histoire de sélections, et des début de son amitié avec Marco.

Sur ses pensées il se tourna vers son ami aux taches de rousseurs, celui-ci était en train de suivre le cour avec assiduité, ce que Jean ne faisait pas, bah, il irait repêcher la leçon dans le bouquin. Marco avait les yeux levés vers la prof, et ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ça le froissa un peu d'ailleurs. Pendant un moment il essaya de s'imaginer le Marco de ses rêves et le superposer à celui de la réalité, avec l'uniforme de l'armée de l'époque, tant qu'à faire. Et ça marcha, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Des milliers d'images lui explosèrent droit devant les rétines, des scènes banales du quotidiens, mais qui prenaient toute leur importance car Marco était là lui aussi. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, discutant simplement entre amis, riant, surement avec les autre mais il ne les voyait pas, puis des scène plus, intimes, de passion, collés l'un sur l'autre, il fallait être le dernier des innocent pour ne pas voir qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ces visions faillirent le faire bander, heureusement qu'il cligna des yeux à temps pour les effacer, secouant légèrement la tête il fit mine de se mettre au travail, pour ne pas que les autres voient son trouble, mais peine perdue, Armin avait les yeux où il ne fallait pas quand il ne fallait pas.

* * *

**-Je te dis que Jean agit bizarrement.  
-Jean est toujours bizarre.  
-Eren...  
-Armin. **Intervint Mikasa. **Tu peux nous expliquer comment t'est venus à cette conclusion ?  
-C'était pendant le cours de math, il à regarder Marco un moment, et s'est retourné d'un coup.  
-Je vois pas en quoi c'est louche.** Protesta Reiner. **Je veux dire, Marco est son pote, qu'il se retourne vers lui dans l'espoir de lui adresser un signe, c'est normal, je suis sûr que vous le faite Eren et toi.  
-Impossible, Armin est trop pris dans le cours.  
-Apparemment non, puisqu'il prend le temps d'espionner Jean.** Annie venais de marquer un point.

Armin souffla, excédé par l'attitude de gamin de ses amis, nan franchement, lui venais de mettre la main sur un truc croustillant et voilà qu'ils protestaient à tous va sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

**-Le plus important n'est pas le fait qu'il se retourne ou quoi que ce soit, c'est surtout l'air totalement troublé qu'il avait, collé au visage, il était un peu rouge aussi.  
-Oooh, bah t'aurait du le dire plus tôt.**

Et Reiner était heureux, le petit blondinet manqua de se frapper le visage de la main.

**-Si vous le laissiez en placer une aussi...  
-Tout de suite c'est de notre faute.  
-Ingrat.**

Armin ne releva pas, après tout, c'est comme ça qu'il les aime ses amis, m'enfin quand même...Bon ok il devait admettre que ça le faisait rire intérieurement de se faire charrier come ça, parce qu'a un moment ou un autre il leur rendrait bien, et avec les intérêts, s'il-vous-plait.

**-Je pense comprendre ton raisonnement.** Coupa Berthold. **Mais en quoi tu pense que c'est lié aux souvenir, je veux dire, ça peut tenir seulement du Jean du présent.  
-Berth, c'est toi le plus intelligeant.**

Ledit Berth ne réagit pas face au compliment de son petit-ami, habituée à ses passades ou il se comportait en parfait idiot comme maintenant. Il attendait surtout qu'Armin expose les faits, car après tout, dans cette vie il avait le droit de s'attacher, et de s'inquiéter du bonheur de ses amis.

**-J'avoue que rien n'est sûr à 100%, mais tout le monde sait que les souvenirs sont assez aléatoires en fonction des personnes, la plupart te revienne en rêve et certains éveillés, en rencontrant les gens de ta vie passé, Eren à retrouvé ses souvenirs de Rivaille-San d'un coup en le rencontrant dans la rue. Jean en est surement à la période de l'entrainement, c'est à ce moment qu'il a, d'après ses dires, commencé à avoir une relation avec Marco. Il n'est pas impossible qu'en prêtant plus attention à lui tout en prenant en compte les souvenirs déjà revenus, ceux plus...intimes soient remontés d'un coup, comme pour Eren. Ou alors il se prend à épier Marco à cause desdits souvenirs qu'il a recouvré plus tôt, par exemple la veille, et ça le trouble.  
-S'il en est déjà à l'entrainement au bout de seulement une semaine, ça va vite alors.**

**-J'y ai pensé aussi, mais il a très bien pus ce souvenir de certain trucs avant d'avoir rencontré Marco et n'en a pas parlé, même certains d'entre nous ont attendus longtemps, le temps que ça soit suffisamment bizarre pour être utile à aborder.**

En silence tout le monde acquiesça, c'est vrai que le résonnement d'Armin était logique, beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient parlé de leur flashs et rêves que bien après leur début, quand ils commençaient à devenir bien trop louches pour être normaux et trop précis pour être de simples coïncidences.

**-Oh alors Jean à des souvenirs.**

Tout le monde se retourna vers la nouvelle voix avec horreur, Marco arrivait vers eux tout sourire, accompagné d'une Sacha qui affichait une grimace d'excuse qui semblait leur crier "C'est ma faute mais c'est pas ma faute". Les deux nouilles devaient occuper Jean et Marco le temps qu'ils faisaient le point suite à une demande d'Armin, mais vus les résultats ils n'auraient pas pus confier la missions à pire personnes, quelle brochette de beaux idiots.

**-Sacha...**commença Mikasa presque menaçante  
**-Oui je sais, on devait les tenir éloignés pendant que vous vous discutiez mais Jean à voulut aller au toilette et avec Connie on a jugés qu'il fallait mieux qu'au moins un de nous reste avec Jean et l'autre avec Marco, mais on a foiré je crois.  
-Nan, nan c'est qu'une illusion** ironisa Ymir.  
**-Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas les laisser tout les deux pour venir nous prévenir que vous ne pourriez pas les retenir plus longtemps.  
-Désolé Armin, j'y ai pensé qu'après.  
-Évidemment...  
-Oui mais Marco a...  
-Si on pouvait arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là.**

Le brun venait à nouveau d'attirer l'attention vers lui, ah oui, Marco avait beau être quelqu'un d'adorable il fallait pas pousser non plus.

**-Donc comme allait le dire Sacha conformément à ce que je lui ai raconté en chemin, j'ai des souvenirs depuis le début. Je vous l'ai juste pas dit parce que j'étais pas sûr ce ça soit le cas pour tout le monde et je trouvais amusant de vous voir vous inquiéter de nous, alors je vous ai laissé faire.**

Toujours le même sourire collé au visage, le même que dans leur souvenir à tous, Marco transpirait la confiance et la sympathie, même s'il venait plus ou moins de leur avouer qu'il avait trouvé marrant de les voir essayer désespérément de capter son attention avec des sous-entendus de la vie passée et qu'il s'était plus ou moins fendus la poire à leur dépend. Tout le monde pardonne à quelqu'un comme Marco de toute façon.

**-Alors tu as tout tes souvenirs.  
-Comme je viens de le dire, je me souvenais de plein de choses déjà, rencontrer Jean m'a fait me souvenir du reste.  
-Déjà ?** s'exclama Reiner.  
**-Tu oublie que ma vie à été plutôt courte...**

Á cette phrase les quelques sourire fanèrent, la voix de Marco avait vacillé vers quelque chose de triste et nostalgique, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention ce jour maudit, et d'être mort comme un con dans son coin, il savait maintenant d'où venait sa tâche de naissance, il s'était bel et bien fait bouffer par un truc.

Berthold s'en voulais, énormément, la dernière phrase de Marco l'avait retourné, parce que c'était de sa faute, c'est lui qui avait ouvert une brèche dans le district de Trost. C'est de sa faute si la reconquête avait eu lieu, cette reconquête qui avait fait tomber des milliers de vies humaines, dont celle de son ami, il se souvient s'en être voulut jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie il avait porté le poids de sa mort sur la conscience, ajoutée à celle de millier d'autre, il avait gâché la vie de Marco, et supprimer le bonheur de Jean jusqu'à la fin des jours de ce dernier. Sa grimace de douleur s'accentua à cette pensée, ce que remarqua le blond à ses côtés, lui aussi s'en était voulut, pas autant que lui, et pas pour Marco, mais plus pour Eren et Armin. Après tout il lui avait, il avait fait partit de l'opération qui avait tué la mère du premier et la destruction du mur Maria avait engendré l'opération suicide qui avait vue la mort du grand-père du blond. Oui il s'en était voulut lui aussi, jusqu'au bout il avait eu un poids énorme sur la conscience. Reiner saisit la main de Berthold, avec juste un regard dans la direction de son ami, ils étaient tout les trois dans le même panier, eux deux, Annie, tous regrettaient encore mais, alors qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux, il fallait donc en profiter, pleinement. C'est ce que disait le regard de Reiner ainsi que la pression sur sa main.

**-Enfin n'en parlons plus, si nous sommes tous là, c'est bien que les titans ont perdus, et puis Jean et Connie vont bientôt arriver.**

Et pour appuyer les dires de Marco, le duo arriva à peine une minute après, Jean et Eren commencèrent à s'engueuler et le groupe reprit l'ambiance qui le caractérisait tant, le joyeux bordel, m'enfin bon, à quoi vous attendiez vous avec la 104e ? Berthold prit d'ailleurs une résolution, le soir même il allait révéler à Marco la véritable identité du titan colossal, celui qui à causé tout ce bordel. Il fallait qu'il le sache, et le géant préférait que ce soit de sa bouche à lui, et non de quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait voir sa réaction sur le fait et prendre toute sa colère en pleine face s'il le fallait, en toute honnêteté. Un coup d'œil vers Reiner, mais non, il avait prit sa décision, il affronterait la sentence seul. Car même s'il ne le montrait pas, il dépendant énormément du blond bien que celui-ci fasse un maximum de chose pour que celui-ci ne fasse pas sa vie en fonction de la sienne. Seul, il irait seul, pour une fois.

* * *

Marco était silencieux, dangereusement silencieux, du point de vue de Berthold en tout cas. Le grand dadais avait choisit de l'inviter à discuter entre amis, seuls à seuls, ils avaient quelque peu abordé le coté nostalgique de leur souvenirs, et Berthold avec directement enchainé sur ce qu'il avait accomplit dans leur précédente vie. Et vus l'expression sur le visage couvert de tache de rousseurs la nouvelle l'avait retourné, ou alors elle faisait son petit bout de chemin, et Marco était en train de réfléchir à une réflexion ou l'attitude à avoir maintenant.

**-Tes sérieux ?**

Berthold se contenta d'acquiescer, à quoi bon se chercher des excuses ou épiloguer sur le pourquoi du comment ? Les faits étaient là, il avait causé la perte d'un nombre incalculable de personne, sans parler des familles qu'il avait anéantit comme celle d'Eren. Pour son village, en somme, s'il prenait du recul il se doutait bien qu'il avait fait tout ça avec égoïsme. Reiner estimait qu'ils avaient payé leur dettes en mourant pour l'humanité qu'ils avaient œuvré à détruire. Mais le brun n'était pas d'accord, il pensait mériter pire, bien pire, pour avoir brisé les rêves de l'humanité après cent ans de sécurité entre les murs. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir un poing en pleine face, voir pire, mais de toute façon il le méritait amplement, surtout venant de Marco.

À la place il senti une brève étreinte, Marco avait entouré ses épaules le temps de lui tapoter le dos et s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui faire comprendre par son sourire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas autant qu'il l'avait escompté. Le geste laissa Berthold sur le cul, il s'attendait à de la violence et de la haine, la même réaction que les autre presque mille deux-cent ans plus tôt. A la place non, il avait le droit à un sourire radieux, sans aucune animosité, oui il était perdu.

**-Les autres le savent aussi n'est-ce pas.**

Le plus grand acquiesça encore une fois le corde vocales toujours incapable de fonctionner, évidemment qu'ils étaient au courant, comment oublier le regard de Mikasa au moment ou elle lui avait presque tranché la gorge mais n'avait pas réussit à faire sauter la tête de deux personne en qui elle avait à la base confiance ? Comment oublier toute la rage débordante et folle dans les yeux d'Eren à leur encontre ? Eux qui avaient nourri, de la pire des façons qui soit, son rêve d'extermination des titans. Eren avait eu ce regard de tueur, un des rare qu'il avait quand il parlait des mangeurs d'hommes. Et la lui avait donné des sueurs froides.

**-Donc s'ils restent avec toi aujourd'hui c'est parce que les faits d'hier on été mis de côté n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ils te font confiance, alors je vais en faire pareil. Et puis ça à du être dur pour toi, d'exterminer les gens qui étaient devenus tes amis.**

Berthold écoutait impuissant face aux mots sortis de la bouche de Marco. Un flot de gentillesse s'en écoulait, à la place du flot d'insultes attendus. Marco pardonnait à l'assassin et lui souriait, ça lui semblait tellement surréel.

**-Écoute, je sais ce que tu dois te dire, que tu ne mérite pas ça, que je devrais t'en vouloir. Et oui je t'en veux, le contraire serait inhumain, mais je sais aussi que quelqu'un de réfléchit tel que toi devais avoir ses raisons. Alors je t'en veux, mais pas au point de tout gâcher dans cette seconde vie alors qu'on a tous une nouvelle chance. Mais je dois quand même te demander une chose, le titan...euh, deux seconde que ça me revienne...Cuirassé ! Voilà, le titan cuirassé, c'était Reiner non ?**

Berthold écarquilla les yeux avant de paniquer, il avait prévus de parler de son cas, mais n'avait pas de mentionner Reiner ni même Annie, il ne savait même pas si le blond voulais l'informer. Bon bien sûr qu'il voudrait, mais il préfèrerait aussi le faire lui-même et peut-être pas tout de suite. Ne souhaitant pas répondre de vive voix, il détourna les yeux et commença à bégayer, donnant par là la réponse à Marco, ou du moins le plus petit se doutait que la question n'aurait pas causé tout ce remous chez le grand brun ci ça n'avait pas été le cas.

**-Si tu veux pas me le dire c'est pas grave, c'est juste que vous étiez tout le temps ensemble et tu à détruit le mur Maria avec l'aide du titan cuirassé, enfin n'en parlons plus. Par contre j'attends de toi que tu me raconte ce qui vous à poussé à faire ça, si c'est pas trop te demander bien sûr, ça fait pas toujours du bien de ratisser certains souvenirs.  
-Bien sur que non !**

Berthold avait répondus immédiatement, non ça ne le gênait pas de raconter son histoire au petit brun, il lui devait bien ça, bien sûr fouiller dans ses souvenir les plus tristes ne seras pas une partie de plaisir, mais si il pouvait partager ça avec lui, soit, il l'avait de toute façon fait avec les autres, mais c'était Reiner qui avait raconté le gros de l'histoire, lui préférant écouter et accompagner les mots de son ami quand cela était nécessaire. Cette fois ce ne sera que lui.  
**  
-Ça ne me gène pas, je te raconterais ce que tu veux savoir.  
-Bien.**

* * *

_Vala ! Je verrait pour publier le prochain chapitre plus tôt, étant donné que celui-ci était plus court._  
_Je remercie ceux qui se sont suivit et ajouter en favoris et ceux qui le ferons._  
_et attention, au prochain chapitre, la fameuse partie dont je parlait, une qui me plait beaucoup d'ailleurs_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo ! Bon je pensais poster un peu plus tôt, mais le rythme auquel j'avance se résume à une avancée d'escargots, j'ai actuellement 4 chapitre et je suis en plein cinquième, j'ai interet à me booster, je me suis moi-même mise au pied du mur en postant maintenant...Mais j'avais trop hâte._  
_Enfin voilà, il devrait y avoir environ 5 chapitres, peu être 6 mais ça me parait un peu beaucoup parce que je touche à la fin, et je peut d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y auras un lemon, voilà, voilà, vous êtres prévenu(e)s et si ça vous choque, désolè._  
_Donc je disait, voilà la fameuse partie que j'aime tant, je peut déjà vous dire qu'il y aurais l'apparition de plusieurs personnages dont des nouveaux, enfin je vois laisse deviner et savourer._  
_Et je passe au review anonymes._

_**Vava**: Je sais pas si c'est mal expliqué mais Marco se souvient de toute sa vie, en partie parce qu'elle à été courte Il avait des souvenirs avant de rencontrer Jean et sa rencontre avec lui l'a fait se souvenir du reste. Comme Jean qui avait quelque remontée de souvenir et qui s'était arrêté à l'engagement leurs rencontre à en quelque sorte déverrouillé des portes, comme pour Connie avec Sasha, Eren et Rivaille. En tout cas merci, je suis contente de voir que tout n'est pas que méli-mélo._

_**Iwako**: Aha merci, mais tu sais il ne faut pas trop que tu te compare aux autres, le truc c'est d'écrire et de lire pour avoir l'habitude de l'un et de l'autre, comparer avec les autres c'est bien mais il ne faut pas non plus tout le temps juger ce que l'on fait par rapport à ce que font les autres auteurs. Il faut aussi savoir s'arrêter à un moment et trouver avec toi tu est le plus à l'aise, moi par exemple j'ai longtemps écrit que des Drabble ou des OS. Et quand je regarde mes précédentes fictions, je me dit que c'est horrible, à tel point que j'envisage des réécritures. Sur 41 y doit seulement y en avoir une dizaine dont je suis satisfaites. Et rien ne t'empêche de les poster, si tu tombe sur des critiques honnêtes et constructive qui te disent ce qui ne va pas c'est toujours bon à prendre, même si les dites critique ne son pas forcément positive, du moment qu'elle sont pertinentes, le tout est de ne pas se décourager.  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Une quinzaine de journée plus tard, Jean se retrouvait confus, il y avait énormément de choses nouvelles dans sa tête, et une majorité de celle-ci n'étaient pas des plus agréables. Il y avait ses éternels rêves érotique, l'impliquant lui et Marco, toujours dans le même environnement, et la même époque, il se réveillait toujours de ces rêve avec un problème non désirable qu'il s'efforçait de faire disparaître à coup de douche froide ou en lassant le temps passer, il bénissait d'ailleurs ses caleçons suffisamment serrés pour que ça ne soit pas visible avec un pantalon, à moins de vraiment y regarder. Mais ceux là avaient finit par cesser, au profil de songes plus sombres. L'image qui l'avait le plus choqué était le corps de Marco, disloqué, arraché presque de moitié. Passé le choc de sa vision, il avait fait le lien essentiel dans ces condition: le corps inerte de ses rêves était arraché exactement aux mêmes endroits qui se voyaient couvets de la tâche de naissance. Il avait pris soin de calmer ses pensées embrouillées et s'était rappelé sans peine des mots de son ami "Elles indiquent la façon dont on meurt dans sa précédente vie".

Une quasi évidence lui avait explosé au visage, il se pourrait bien, que ces rêves trop réels, ces flashs trop précis, évoquant avec exactitude une période qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout avant de s'y intéresser et dont il était sûr de ne pas connaître la totalité, il y avait de forte chance que cela soit le reflet d'une vie passée, une vie qui avait eu lieu à cette époque précise. Pourtant son esprit rationnel lui soufflait d'arrêter de divaguer, la réincarnation impliquait énormément de chose, la plupart touchant à la religion, le domaine de querelle par excellence chez les humains. Et lui à la base il ne croyait pas à la réincarnation, et même après avoir rencontré Marco il ne l'avait pas sérieusement envisagée comme réelle. Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait défiler les faits dans sa tête, ainsi que ce qu'ils impliquaient, l'idée lui semblait avoir du sens, aussi farfelue soit-elle.

Car si l'on admettait l'hypothèse de la réincarnation, alors ses amis, qu'il voyait dans ses rêves avaient vécus à la même époque, s'il ajoutait à cela le fait que les affinités et les amitiés dans ses rêves était les mêmes que celle de la vraie vie, ses amis étaient naturellement devenus proches comme ils l'avaient été dans le passés, tel une sorte de lien immuable. Ainsi il s'engueulait avec Eren en permanence, comme dans le passé, le fameux trio passait tout son temps ensemble, comme dans le passé, Ymir et Christa étaient collées au basque l'une de l'autre, tout comme Sacha et Connie, comme dans le passé, et Marco était devenus son meilleur ami, comme dans le passé. Il y avait tellement de chose qui affirmait cette théorie qu'il l'envisageait de plus en plus comme la vérité.

Cette idée était des plus étranges et inconcevable, mais il la garda bien au chaud dans un coin de sa tête, car tout était possible. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir les rêves suivant apparaître, et une des raisons pour laquelle il jugeât la réincarnation comme étant une possibilité était que chacun de ses flashs se suivaient de manière logique et cohérente, tel une histoire qui prends de la forme. Ses derniers rêves parlaient d'un titan infiltré à l'intérieur des murs, d'une bataille face à ce même titan et l'emprisonnement de la personne qui le contrôlait. Plus récemment les toute dernières visions qu'il avait eues mentionnaient les deux titans ayant brisé la tranquillité à l'intérieur des murs des années plus tôt.

Je plus étonnant dans toute cette histoire état Jaeger. Eren exterminait ces monstres avec une ferveur et une colère qui, connaissant le Jaeger actuel, ne l'étonnait même pas. Il leur vouait une haine plus grande que le reste de toute l'humanité réunie, un comble quand on savait qu'il sortait de la nuque de l'un d'eux. C'était une des choses qui l'avait le plus choqué, la liaison d'Eren avec les titans. Aussi douloureux cela soit-il de l'admettre, il voyait bien qu'Eren avait un rôle important à jouer dans cet histoire, il avait déjà entendus l'expression d'"Espoir de l'humanité". Et tout aussi douloureux et inhabituel cela soit-il, c'était vers lui qu'il s'était tourné pour parler de ses rêves. Il allait clairement lui demander s'il savait quelque chose, car même s'il avait pus demander à Marco, Sacha ou Connie, ce qui aurait été plus logique -quoique pour les deux dernier...-, Il ressentait pourtant presque l'obligation d'aller le voir lui à la place, parce qu'il avait ce rôle majeur.

Jean avait attendus la fin de la journée, histoire d'avoir le maximum de temps possible, car si l'hypothèse de la réincarnation était fondée, et si ces amis avaient le droit comme lui à des remontées de souvenir, Jaeger avait de forte chance d'en avoir et dans ce cas là une longue discutions se profilait. Il l'avait rejoins à la sonnerie alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir avec ses deux eternels meilleurs amis, arrivé devant lui il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux pour lui demander s'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer tout les deux pour discuter.

**-Tu te fous de moi Kirschstein ?**

Jean soupira évidemment ça n'allait pas être facile avec Eren, mais il avait de quoi, ça devait être choquant de le voir venir pour lui demander comme ça de rentrer ensemble. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il essaye quand même.

**-J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, juste te parler d'un truc.**

Jean lui avait parlé les yeux dans les yeux, tentant le tout pour le tout, que le brun voie à quel point il était sérieux dans ce qu'il disait, et ça marcha. Du moins il le supposait sinon Eren n'aurait pas pris congés de ses amis en leur disant de rentrer sans lui, et ils ne seraient pas assis côte à côte sur un banc du parc le plus prés de leur lycée. Pour une fois dans sa vie il avait convaincus Eren Jaeger, champagne !

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? J'espère que tu ne me fait pas perdre mon temps.**

Ah oui, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le pourquoi il était là. D'ailleurs il espérait lui aussi ne pas perdre son temps, car s'il s'était fait les films pour rien il allait se retrouver bien con face à lui, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

**-Tu sais des choses sur les titans ?**

Comment ça aucun tact ? À quoi bon avec Eren de toute façon ? Autant aller droit au but il n'allait pas lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Surtout pas vu le thème qu'il allait aborder et qui n'avait rien de beau, m'enfin passons. Il n'eu aucun problème à voir la surprise dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, puis ce fut à son tour d'être surprit par le sourire qui pris ensuite place sur son visage. Le pire c'est que ce n'était même pas un sourire moquer, mais son expression s'approchait plus du sourire rassuré et si ça n'avait pas été Eren il 'aurait presque trouvé bienveillant.

**-Tes souvenir son revenus, beaucoup ?****  
****-Suffisamment pour ça ne soit pas que le fruit de mon imagination, trop même.****  
****-Quand est-ce que t'as commencé à penser à la réincarnation ?****  
****-Quand j'ai vus le cadavre de Marco.**

Il y eu un blanc, c'étai juste une constatation, Eren savait parfaitement ou il voulait en venir, mais ce dernier pris quand même la parole.

**-"Les tâches de naissance vous indique de quelle manière vous êtes mort dans votre vie précédente."****  
****-Ouais.****  
****-Et t'es arrêté ou ?****  
****-Reiner et Berthold on été découverts, et y'a eu une boucherie pour te récupéré vivant.****  
****-Y'a encore beaucoup de chose...****  
****-Tant que ça ?****  
**  
Eren ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se lever, et une fois sur ses pieds il se tourna à peine pour lui adresser la parole.

**-Suis-moi, il faut que je te montre quelqu'un.**

Sans plus un mot il s'éloigna du banc, laissant le libre choix à Jean de le suivre ou non. A peine quelque seconde plus tard la tête de cheval le talonnait. Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Jean essaya bien de savoir ou ils se rendaient mais Eren lui avait répondus par un "tu verras bien", tenace le Jaeger, il n'avait même pas voulut lui donner un petit indice. Peu de temps après ils se retrouvaient devant une bâtisse relativement imposante, et cela suffit à perdre Jean.

**-Tu m'explique ce qu'on fait devant une entreprise de design ?**

Car Jean le reconnaissait maintenant, c'était une grande entreprise de design, pas grande par son nombre d'employé ou par ses filiales partout dans le monde, au contraire. C'était une sorte de petite entreprise qui était connue pour être plus chaleureuse et moins impersonnelles que les autres. C'est cette singularité qui avait fait connaître la boite, ça et l'efficacité de ses membres ainsi que, selon les rumeurs, l'esprit toqué de certains. Eren ne pris pas le peine de lui répondre et amorça un mouvement pour entrer.

**-Contente-toi de me suivre.**

Une fois à l'intérieur ils furent repérés par une jolie femme rousse, les cheveux coupés au carré avec de grands yeux noisette virant vers le doré. Elle salua Eren chaleureusement, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis un moment déjà.

**-Bonjour Eren, comme d'habitude ?****  
****-Yep ! Je vais attendre Rivaille, il à bientôt finit non ?****  
****-D'ici dix minutes un quart d'heure tu le verras arriver, mais ce n'était pas prévus aujourd'hui non ?****  
****-Changement de programme.**

Tout un parlant il fit couler son regard vers Jean, la jeune femme suivit le mouvement et le blond la salut sans un mot. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom mais son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais impossible de se souvenir où il avait pus le voir. Il trifouilla le font de tout ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que l'image de la même jeune femme qu'il avait face à lui, arborant deux ailes, noir et blanche, sur sa veste, les ailes de la liberté. Il n'y avait plus à chercher bien loin, elle faisait partie de ses souvenirs. Si ça mémoire était bonne elle avait connus une mort prématurée.

**-Oh je vois. **Sourit-elle**. Je te laisse t'asseoir, il me reste des petites choses à finir avant de partir.****  
****-Bien madame Bossard !****  
****-Eren...**

Eren gloussa avant d'aller rejoindre une chaise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de charrier ses amis sur leur relations, Oruo, Erd, Gunther et Petra s'étaient naturellement retrouvés ensembles durant leurs année de lycée, et avaient suivit tout les quatre la même voie pour se retrouver dans la même boite, sous les ordres de Rivaille, le monde est petit non ? Ensembles depuis le lycée le quatuor avait développés une amitié encore plus forte que celle de leur précédente vie ou ils savaient parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'attacher au risque de trop souffrir, c'était presque une règle pourtant imprononcée chez les bataillons d'exploration. Alors là ils ne s'étaient pas gênés. Oruo qui s'était retenus par le passé avait commencé à doucement flirter avec Petra, ce que la jeune femme s'est surprise à apprécier. Ils étaient sortis ensemble après deux ans de cour de la part d'un côté puis, par la suite, de l'autre et étaient mariés depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs des retrouvailles avec l'escouade, deux silhouette passèrent la porte, une petite touffe rousse et un homme, grand, blond, l'air un peu plus vieux qu'il ne l'est et le visage vaguement hautain, sans qu'il ne le soit vraiment. Bossard junior, Erik, l'aperçus du coin de l'œil et accourut vers lui dans un "Eren !" retentissant qui fit tourner la tête des quelque personne présente dont sa mère. Jaeger rattrapa l'enfant juste avant qu'il ne se vautre devant ses pieds, pas encore tout à fait en équilibre quand il s'agit de courir. Il se fit une joie d'accueillir le bambin de trois ans et demie sur ses genoux et lui rendis le bisou bruyant que celui-ci lui déposa sur la joue. Quelque temps après leur mariage Petra était tombé enceinte, fous de joie les parents n'avaient pas hésités un instant pour garder l'enfant, le petit Erik était né neuf mois plus tard. Eren adorait le gamin qui lui rendait bien et se faisait une joie d'être le babysitteur quand Oruo et Petra en ont besoin. Pendant qu'Erik se pelotonnais contre l'adolescent, heureux de le voir, son père apparut dans leur champ de vision.

**-Je vais finir par croire que mon propre fils te préfère à moi.**

En réponse Eren lui tira la langue, provocation évidente si l'on prend en compte qu'Oruo avait toujours cette malchance de se mordre la langue quand il médisait, et rendis l'étreinte du petit garçon. Le blond lui demanda de le garder sur ses genoux le temps qu'il termine ce qu'il avait mit en pause pour aller chercher le bambin à l'école, c'était une der particularité de la boite, les employés ce genre de droit quand il s'agissait d'un sujet aussi important que la famille. Eren tourna le gamin vers lui et écouta sans broncher, attendrit, la journée que l'enfant commença à lui raconter.

Jean lui découvrait l'univers nouveau dans lequel il venait d'être plongé, c'était assez spécial, à vrai dire il se sentait presque de trop, comme oublié, et bien qu'il reste impassible à l'extérieur, il s'en offusqua. Depuis le début Jaeger n'avait fait que lui répondre vaguement, et maintenant il se retrouvait perdus aux milieux de plein d'inconnus, des inconnus qui semblaient très familiers avec Eren, honnêtement il s'était senti de trop à partir du moment où cette femme leur avait adressé la parole. Un sentiment d'inconfort se fit sentir et essayant de le mettre de côté il s'intéressa à la discutions qui se déroulait à côté de lui.

**-La maitresse, elle nous à demander ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard !****  
****-Laisse-moi deviner ce que tu lui à répondus, docteur ? Pompier ? Joueur de foot ? Policier ?**

Eren passait en revus tout ce qu'un enfant pourrait rêver de faire mais à chacune de ses proposition le gamin secouait frénétiquement la tête en signe de négation, un air espiègle sur le visage, et plus les propositions avançaient plus Eren était à court d'idée.

**-Heu, faire comme tes parents ?  
-Non.**Répondit le bambin toujours en secouant la tête. **J'ai dit que je voulais être le mari d'Eren.**

La dernière réplique d'Erik laissa tout le monde sur le cul, le premier concerné majoritairement, ainsi que les parents qui hésitaient quand à la réaction à avoir. Le premier à détendre l'atmosphère fut Jean, qui passé la surprise ne se priva pas pour se marrer, il se foutait ouvertement du brun, et son rire fit réagir tout le monde dans la salle.

**-Arrête de te marrer Kirschstein !****  
**  
Il se tourna vers le gamin, gai comme un pinçon vus le sourire radieux et sincère qu'il affichait, ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction des plus grands et à vrai dire il ne s'en formalisa pas.

**-Écoute Erik c'est pas ce qu'il faut répondre, tu peux pas faire ça.****  
****-Et pourquoi ?****  
****-Parce qu'Eren est déjà ma femme.**

Tout le monde se tourna vers la source de la voix, un gnome d'un mètres soixante descendait les escaliers proches de l'entrée, accompagné d'une Hanji proche de l'éclat de rire, à remarquer qu'elle faisait preuve d'une grande maitrise. Eren frappa ses mains contre son visage qui soit dite en passant était devenus rouge, de honte et d'embarras à l'idée d'être le sujet d'une dispute puérile et inutile entre un gamin de même pas cinq ans et un homme mature d'une trentaine d'année. Il n'y avait vraiment que Rivaille pour faire ça.

**-C'est impossible.****  
****-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça morveux ?**

Fils de ses amis ou pas, l'ex-caporal restait le même face aux enfants, et il était encore pire quand le thème principal était Eren.

**-Eren a pas de bague ! Les femmes mariées ont toute une bague, maman elle en a une. Alors Eren est pas ta femme.****  
****-Tch, sale gosse, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai besoin de ça pour qu'Eren m'appartienne.**

Sans en ajouter plus il prit Erik sans aucune difficulté par les dessous de bras et le décolla de son amant pour aller le déposer dans les bras de sa mère, lui demandant de "_récupérer le nuisible_". Sans mot supplémentaires il repartit voir Eren, en face de lui il saisit ses poignets et le tira fortement à lui, l'adolescent fut obligé de se lever et il atterrit contre le torse de son amant. Le même amant qui ne se priva pas pour l'embrasser devant toute les personnes présentes, surtout devant Erik qui fut choqué de voir qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Eren était plutôt sur le cul, ce n'était pas le genre de Rivaille de s'exposer comme ça face au autres, sur son lieu de travail comme partout ailleurs. Mais tant pis, les mains sur ses hanches étaient trop divines pour qu'il résiste et se propre mains rejoignirent les avants bras de Rivaille, il fallait profiter d'un tel moment rare.

Le baiser n'était pas non plus excessif et passionné comme ceux dont il avait l'habitude pendant leurs ébat, mais simple et amoureux sans être chaste non plus. Rivaille se contentait de chatouiller doucement ça langue, et Eren le laissait faire. Seulement lèvres contre lèvres, ils se séparèrent doucement, appréciant pendant une fraction de seconde l'ambiance qu'ils avaient installé avant de rouvrir les yeux en parfaite symbiose. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelque secondes ou le monde leur appartenaient. Rivaille brisa la magie de l'instant par sa voix grave et délicieuse.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'avait pas prévu de rentrer avec Armin et Mikasa ?****  
****-Y'a eu un léger changement, et j'en ai profité pour venir te voir.****  
****-Un changement ?**

Eren se tourna vers Jean, avec toute cette histoire il avait un peu oublié la raison même pour laquelle il était venu ici. Jean était perdus, complètement paumé, il s'était retrouvé face à tout ce monde qu'il e connaissait pas, un gamin qui voulais épouser Eren, et là il découvrait que Jaeger sortait avec un gars plus petit que lui mais bel et bien plus vieux et surement de plusieurs année. A bien y regarder, le gars en question lui disait quelque chose, il le connaissait, ses souvenirs de se vie passée se souvenaient de lui, caporal Rivaille. Eren avait embrassé ce mec devant lui, décrire ses sentiments à ce moment était presque impossible, il était plutôt troublé et se demandait ce qu'il faisait et surtout quel rapport cela pouvait avoir avec ses souvenirs. Rivaille suivit les yeux de son amant pour tomber sur le blond qui avait l'air plus perdus qu'un chiot au milieu du Sahara, ah, ok.

**-Je vois, histoire de souvenir n'est-ce pas ? On va aller chez moi...**

Eren acquiesça, Ils restèrent à l'agence le temps que saluer tout le monde, d'entendre les réflexions de chacun sur le baiser, surtout celles d'Hanji, et les plaintes d'Erik qui affirmait qu'un jour il viendrait lui reprendre Eren, sur les provocations de Rivaille, le défiant d'essayer.  
Ouais en fait selon Jean ils étaient quand même resté un moment et encore une fois il s'était sentit oublié.

Azerty

Rivaille avait laissé les deux adolescents s'installer sur son canapé et avait pris la peine d'emmener les verres et la boisson, oui seulement les amener, ils n'avaient qu'a se servir tout seul, il avait des limites. Eren ne fit pas prier, se déplaçant un peu il se cola à son amant au maximum et se servit un verre de coca, pas gêné pour un sou, après tout Rivaille n'appréciait pas trop la boisson, elle se trouvait dans son frigo pour Eren, pas lui. En fait Eren était à moitié installé chez son amant, Il y avait une brosse à dent et un gobet, une tasse personnelle, ses gâteaux préférés l'attendaient dans un meuble, à côté de ceux de Rivaille, il avait une petite place dans l'armoire pour ses vêtement et il n'était pas rare qu'il passe plusieurs jours dans ce même appart, sans rentrer chez lui. Alors sans être gêné il se pelotonna un peu plus contre son amant, les pieds sur le canapé. Ne s'en formalisant pas Rivaille observa un moment le jeune homme en face de lui. Jean était complètement perdu, et persuadé de ne pas devoir se trouver là, mais le sort l'avait posé sur ce canapé. Il avait les mains sur les genoux, et n'osait pas bouger, actuellement il regrettait amèrement d'avoir suivit Eren, il voulait s'enterrer dans un trou de lapin. Les coins des lèvres de Rivaille s'étirèrent face à l'air perdu du gamin.

**-Bien, alors dit-moi tout si Eren t'as amené ici c'est bien a cause de tes souvenir, depuis le temps, j'ai crus que t'était un cas perdus.**

Rivaille et ses mots doux, Jean se contenta d'hocher la tête, intimidé par le personnage en face de lui, à vrai dire dans ses souvenirs il était encore plus effrayant.

**-Détends toi, je vais pas te bouffer, enfin évite de te détendre autant que l'imbécile heureux.**

Habitué, Eren ne protesta pas, à la place il changea de position et plutôt que se retrouver le dos à moitié appuyé contre le plus petit il se remit plus correctement en place et plaça ses jambe par-dessus celles de Rivaille. Il semblait se ficher de Jean et du fait qu'il était en train de s'exposer à lui.

**-Eren, tu pourrait, tu sais, arrêter de te donner, et moi par la même occasion, en spectacle ?****  
****-Nan.**

Une réponse nette, digne de l'ex-titan, Rivaille soupira mais n'ajouta rien, inutile d'épiloguer avec lui et de perdre son temps. Faisant fit du paquet sur ses jambes il préféra se concentrer sur le blond en face.

**-Je disais donc, tes souvenirs. J'aimerais te poser une question. Qu'est-ce que tu pense, que c'est la réalité, ou simplement une fiction de ton esprit ?**

Jean était un peu surprit par la question, il s'attendait plus aux mêmes questions que celles de Jaeger, mais pas celle-là, surement parce qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup questionné sur le sujet. Il tourna l'idée un moment dans son cerveau, le temps de trouver une réponse adaptée.

**-Je sais pas, enfin si. Je sais que c'est la réalité, mais j'ai encore du mal à le croire, ça me parait un peu étranger.**

Rivaille hocha la tête, comprenant bien ce que ressentait le jeune homme. Il tourna la tête vers Eren, admirant son amant dont le visage reposait actuellement contre son épaule gauche, dire qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau avec ces mômes sur les bras, même dans cette vie.

**-On est tous passé par là. Mais je peux t'assurer que tes rêves ne sont pas que de simples rêves. Est-ce que tu à tout retrouvé ?****  
****-D'après Eren non.****  
****-Il s'était arrêté à mon enlèvement et celui d'Ymir par Reiner et Berthold.****  
**  
Rivaille encaissa la remarque, pendant la seconde nécessaire pour remettre tout les noms en place, ce qui n'était pas dure avec les quelques moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie des gamins, grâce à Eren. Et étonnement, tout le monde avait été heureux de le revoir, il devait avouer lui aussi qu'il avait été plutôt content de revoir la 104éme, son escouade de remplacement après que les autres soient tombés, il avait finit par es apprécier autant que les quatre autres idiots.

**-Ah, ça, ça a été le gros bordel pour te récupéré après, t'en a conscience ?****  
****-Paaardon !****  
****-J'espère bien, vus la boucherie. **Rivaille s'adressa à nouveau à Jean.** Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu vas vivre longtemps, plus que la majorité de tes amis.****  
****-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire pas la majorité ?**

Jean avait peur, il allait voir tout ses amis tomber un à un sur le champ de bataille ? Tous comme Marco ? Pas sûr qu'il puisse le supporter. Un soupir passa au travers des lèvres de Rivaille, bon comment dire ça, il ne voulait pas non plus tout lui raconter et gâcher sa surprise, même si ont ne pas vraiment dire que tout les souvenirs qui allaient suivre allait être agréable comme des surprises.

**-Écoute, j'aimerais que tu apprennes toi-même ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que seule la fin est heureuse, le reste n'est fait que de malheur et de mort, la guerre Titans-Humains à fait des ravages, et en partit grâce à toi, ils ont pus être réparé. Je tiens à te le dire, mais ne prends pas la grosse tête, ton a Rôle dans la sortie des hommes à l'extérieur à été primordiale, c'était toi le pilier de cette affaire, là ou moi je n'ai eu qu'envie de planter mes sabres dans le cul des connards manquant de respect à Eren mort pour eux.** Rivaille inspira profondément, calmant la colère face à ces souvenir. **La colère de savoir que l'on reléguait au rang de monstre la personne la plus vouée à l'humanité me donnait des envie de meurtre puissantes, et j'ai faillit y céder au détour d'une rue, alors qu'un villageois gras et idiot de Sina, qui n'avait jamais connu la mort et les titans, parlait beaucoup trop fort** **et affirmait qu'il était heureux de voir, je cite "que ces monstres dégelasses infiltrés à l'intérieur des murs sont mort comme les chiens qu'ils sont". Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès de le hurler bien haut et fort alors que je passais à côté mais j'ai vus rouge, je lui foutu mon poing en pleine tronche, s'il n'avait pas eu toute sa graisse pour amortir le choc je lui aurais surement brisé la mâchoire.**

Jean n'en revenais pas, il apprenait toute ces chose, alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui allait se passer entre ce que lui savait et ce que Rivaille lui racontait, mais il écoutait, absorbé par ses mots et les sentiments il exprimait. De plus il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir finit. Jean nota aussi le fait qu'Eren s'accroche de plus en plus au bras gauche de son amant au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait, souvenirs douloureux.

**-J'aurais pus le tuer, je le voulais, mon corps le voulais, j'avais le couteau en mains, j'aurais pus lui crever les yeux, lui transpercer le crâne. Je l'aurais fait, si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Tu as réussi à retenir ma main qui allait partir, et quand je me suis retourné pour t'engueuler, tu m'as répondus qu' "Eren n'aurais pas voulut ça". Aussi étrange que cela soit-il tu as réussi à me calmer complètement en le mentionnant. Et moi je t'étais reconnaissant, parce que tu avais raison, Eren n'aurais pas voulut que je souille un peu plus mes mains inutilement pour ce genre d'individus. C'est toi qui m'as empêché d'agir comme je n'aurais pas dut, en le tuant j'aurais répondus à la provocation de tout les abrutis dans son genre, et j'aurais surement déshonoré Eren. Alors tant pis si tu t'en souviens pas encore parce que je voulais quand même te remercier.**

Jean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, c'est que le caporal de ses souvenirs n'était pas du genre à dire merci. Surtout qu'il pouvait très bien lui raconter des bobards, rien que pour le dérouter et le déstabiliser. Mais ça n'était pas franchement son genre d'inventer une histoire de toute pièce juste pour s'amuser avec quelqu'un, et puis il croyait en ce qu'il lui racontait, pas pour son égo, mais parce que Rivaille transpirait la sincérité par tout les ports de la peau. Rivaille lui racontait la vérité, et il ne pouvait pas en douter vus le regard qu'il lui lançait.

**-Tu ne te souviendras pas de tout, seul les souvenirs les plus important remonte, ceux qui marque, c'est pour ça que tu ne te souviendras peut être pas de l'après guerre, ou du moins ils y a énormément de jours, voir d'année qui vont être oubliés parce que ta vie n'auras connus aucun rebondissement, aucun tournant, que rien de suffisamment intéressant ne se seras passé. Moi-même je ne sais comment tu à pus faire ta vie, j'ai abandonné la mienne une fois mon devoir accomplit. La réponse était simple dans mon cas, la vie de poursuivait avec Eren, ou ne se poursuivait pas, elle s'est achevée. Je crois que c'est Mikasa, Armin et toi qui aviez insisté pour que mon corps repose à côté de celui d'Eren. La suite je ne la connais que d'eux, il semblerait que t'ai continué sur ta lancé au sein de l'armée pour devenir chef des bataillons d'exploration puis général en chef.****  
****-Général en chef ?****  
****-Oui, Général en chef, la tête de l'armée, chef de la garnison, des bataillons et des brigades spéciales.**

Jean cligna des yeux, Général en chef, carrément, il avait ce statut ? Lui qui était partit de son village pour entrer à la basse dans les brigades spéciales était devenus chef des Bataillons d'exploration puis général en chef, la tête pensante de l'armée à qui toute les grande décisions concernant les trois corps revenais. Il avait du mal à y croire, tout ça lui semblait tellement impossible et non familier.

**-T'en fait pas.** Interrompit Rivaille, bien conscient de son trouble. **Tu le verras surement dans tes souvenirs. Si tu veux savoir d'autre chose va voir Armin et Mikasa, ils ont vécus coupés des autres dans une petite maison au bord de mer, mais tu es le seul avec qui ils ont gardé contact. Mais le mieux serait que tu découvre tes souvenirs par toi-même, au fur et à mesure.****  
**  
Jean hocha la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, à part acquiescer, Il faisait confiance à l'air sincère de Rivaille, c'est tout. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer son récit, de le réfuter, et il était de toute façon d'accort avec le fait d'attendre et de voir ses souvenirs par lui-même il en avait déjà beaucoup appris aujourd'hui, et c'était bien suffisant. Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes durant, parlant principalement de ce dont se souvenais Jean, de la vie parmi les titans, même de Marco.

**-J'hésite à aller le voir.****  
****-Et pourquoi ?** Questionna Rivaille pour qui l'inverse semblait plus logique.  
**-En fait je n'hésite pas, je sais que je vais finir par y aller, je sais juste pas trop comment m'y prendre et je ne sais même pas s'il se souvient de tout ça ? Si c'est pas le cas je vais surement passer pour un aliéné.****  
****-Pourquoi tu t'y prends pas comme avec moi ?**

Eren venais de parler, il fallait bien qu'il aide ses amis, c'était son devoir, aussi chiant l'un d'eux soit-il.

**-Lui demander ce qu'il sait des titans ?****  
****-Ouais. Ah toi de voir en fonction de ce qu'il te répondra.**

Jean pesa le pour et le contre, jugeant que c'était la meilleure technique d'approche sur ce sujet. Une lumière vint se faire dans son esprit, il se flagellât mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Eren.

**-Si Marco avait des souvenir, vous le sauriez tout non ? Est-ce qu'il en a ?****  
**  
Eren le jugeât un moment et retins un sourire qui allait surement trahir sa réponse. Il se demandait quand Jean allait penser à lui demander s'il savait quelque chose. C'est qu'il l'avait connus plus vif d'esprit le Jean. Mais hors de question de lui répondre, il fallait qu'il le fasse tout seul, qu'il improvise tout seul ce qu'il allait dire et pas qu'il planifie tout à l'avance.

**-Peut-être, ou pas.**

Jean ne pensa qu'une micro seconde à s'énerver, il avait de toute façon que peu d'espoirs quand à l'idée d'avoir une réponse de sa part, ça aurait été trop beau, surtout venant de Jaeger. Enfin il aura essayé, le principal est d'aller voir Marco, et de mettre un mot sur ses sentiments, une bonne fois pour toute, il fallait qu'il sache s'ils pourraient à nouveau être ensemble comme avant, ou si cette nouvelle vie allait tout changer. Il fallait fixer ses sentiments, et ceux de Marco, même s'il avait déjà la réponse pour lui-même.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez pensé quoi du petit Erik. J'ai pas pus n'empêcher de le faire comme ça, à la base il devait juste adorer Eren, pas avoir envie de l'épouser, mais l'idée m'est tombée dessus en pleine écriture, et j'ai trouver que ça serais marrant._  
_Enfin voilà, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! (que j'aime aussi d'ailleurs, vous allez avoir le droit à plusieurs truc sympas)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo ! donc voici le chapitre 4, on arrive vers la fin mes petits amis il y en a encore un, avec un lemon ufufu, bref tout ça pour dire que le prochain chapitre seras le dernier._  
_Concernant celui-ci, y'a encore un nouveau personnage, seulement un je crois, des nouveauté, enfin bref enjoy !_

_vava: Encore une vois merci, je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, je suis contente de voir que ma fic n'est pas un gros bordel (ce qui ne serais pas étonnant venant de mo vus que je suis la fille a plus désordonné que se monde ai porté) et que je n'ai pas exagéré en intégrant Erik. Entout cas bisou et profite bien de ce chapitre là._

* * *

Armin étudiait, comme d'habitude, enfin du moins il essayait. C'est que c'était plutôt barbant même pour quelqu'un de studieux comme lui c'était terriblement chiant de trop étudier sans interruption. Il soupira et s'étala à plat sur son bureau, Remuant les vues de ses amis dans sa tête, il se retrouvait avec toute la 14éme au grand complet, il retrouvait tout ses amis, les un après les autres, ils avaient maintenant le droit de vivre heureux comme ils l'avaient toujours souhaité, sans se sentir oppressés par la mort et la vue de ces murs gigantesque morbides et pourtant si vitaux. Il se plaignait mais sa vie avait été plutôt tranquille après la guerre, il avait vécus avec Mikasa, s'étaient consolés mutuellement de la perte d'Eren. C'est pour ça que sa vie n'avait pas pus être parfaite à sa sortie des murs, elle était calme, agréable, mais pas belle et parfaite, car il manquait quelqu'un, il y avait tellement de tâches d'ombre dans son cœur et tellement de sang sur ses mains qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pus vivre heureux. Il avait vécus tranquillement, il était content de la vie qu'il menait avec sa meilleure amie, mais les regrets et la tristesse revenaient au galop quand ils les oubliaient un peu trop, ça avait parfois quelque chose de fatiguant, très fatiguant.

Deux coup se firent entendre contre le battant de sa porte suivit d'un "Armin" grave et familier auquel Armin répondit par un "entre", son père apparut à travers la porte, un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'année mais bien conservé, les cheveux bien peignés, l'air intelligeant et réfléchit comme son fils et la carrure pourtant puissante. Erwin Smith, Chef des bataillons d'exploration, et actuellement son véritable père aussi bine dans cette vie que dans la précédente. Le nom complet d'Armin était Armin Smith, Arlert était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais su la vérité dans sa précédente vie, persuadé que ses parents étaient ses parents biologiques, or seul sa mère l'était. Quand ses souvenirs avaient commencés à lui revenir l'une des premières choses qui l'avait étonné était de vois que son nom de famille était Arlert et non Smith, mais connaissant le nom de famille de sa mère, il n'avait pas été plus alarmé que ça. Armin avait toujours eu besoin d'Eren et de Mikasa, que ce soit avant, maintenant, ou plus tard. Alors quand il avait vus son meilleur ami se faire dévoré par un titan à la barbe épaisse et grise, quand il l'avait vus sortir de la nuque de l'un d'eux, il avait accourut chez son ami le lendemain, presque en pleurs, pour parler, ils se souvenaient, tout les deux, de cette vie d'horreur et de destruction, ce beau monde cruel. Ils avaient appelés Mikasa, dans cette vie elle n'était pas la sœur adoptive d'Eren, elle n'avait pas perdus ses parents, ils se rendaient tous compte qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus précédemment, cette vie était un cadeau, un monde idyllique qu'il fallait chérir, ce qu'ils firent tout les trois en vivant pleinement. Ils profitaient de leur vie, celle que les titans leur avaient volé.

Le plus choquant pour Armin fut de voir son père devant lui dans ses rêves, en tant que supérieur, dans un procès décidant de la vie d'Eren, il le voyait proposer un plan, un moyen de persuasion pour obtenir la garde d'Eren et utiliser sa force. Il l'avait vus droit, sur de lui, inflexible. Il était comme il le connaissait. Il l'avait vus se présenter en tant que chef des bataillons d'exploration, les effrayant tous lors de la cérémonie visant à choisir son corps armé. Sur le coup ça ne paraissait pas malin pour quelqu'un qui souhaite recruter. Mais il savait bien que son père était loin d'être un idiot, et son seul but était d'éviter les soldats qui s'engageaient par curiosité ou par un quelconque élan d'héroïsme qui fanerait sur un champ de bataille. Ce qu'il voulait s'était ceux qui avaient vus la mort, ceux qui sentaient prés à vivre et à surmonter l'épée de Damoclès qui leur pendait à tous au-dessus de la tête, voilà se qu'il voulait, des soldats, des vrais, quitte à finir perdant en nombre.

Armin était quelqu'un d'intelligeant, il avait bien comprit que son père était, dans leurs précédentes vies, un supérieur, et non quelqu'un avec qui lui, une nouvelle recrue, pouvait se permettre d'être familier. Alors pourquoi diable étaient-ils parents ? Ça le troublait, vraiment, il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre, si bien que ses agissements envers son père avaient changés sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Erwin sentait bien, en tant que père, que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils avaient alors parlé seuls à seuls, entre père et fils, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. A table autour d'une bonne tasse de thé pour l'un et d'un jus de fruit pour l'autre.

Armin était troublé, durant toute sa vie il avait appelé celui qui se trouvait être un supérieur important dans sa précédente vie "papa", et là, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourtant le père qu'il avait devant lui était tellement chaleureux,  
_  
__**-Bien, Armin, quelque chose te tracasse n'est-ce pas ?**_Son père lui souriait, ouais il n'était pas le major Smith à cet instant, mais bel et bien son père qui venais pour avoir une discutions avec lui. Bon il fallait se lancer.

_**-Et bien, je fais des rêves, dedans il y a des titans, il y a Eren qui se transforme, trop de gens meurs et tu...  
-Je ne suis pas ton père n'est-ce pas ?**_

Armin acquiesça, juste avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de finir sa phrase, il releva vivement la tête, évidemment, comment avait-il pus ne pas y penser. S'il voyait son père dans ses rêve et également dans sa vraie vie, c'est qu'il avait lui aussi vécus à l'époque des titans et qu'il avait été réincarné lui aussi, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il n'ai pas de souvenir. Parce qu'apparemment il en avait.

_**-Tu veux dire que...  
-Je me souviens de beaucoup de chose moi aussi, en fait j'ai eu le temps de tout me souvenir, depuis le temps.  
-Mais pourquoi...Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi c'était pas toi mon père ?**_**  
**  
Erwin ne pus s'empêcher de rire gentiment face à la question presque innocente de son fils. Dit comme ça sa question il avait fait pas mal d'effet, il avait l'impression qu'Armin était triste de ne pas être son fils, et ça le touchait énormément.

_**-Mais je l'étais, je l'ai toujours été.  
-Hééée ?  
-J'était déjà un soldat des bataillons d'exploration, j'ai eu une histoire avec ta mère à cette époque, j'étais pas encore chef, mais j'allais bientôt le devenir, c'était moi le favoris pour ce poste. Ta mère avait été blessée, par un homme, on se connaissait déjà un peu nous étions de bonne connaissances, sans non plus être de meilleurs amis. Je l'ai consolé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Je suis pas idiot papa.  
-Excuse-moi, le chef des bataillons est mort prématurément environs un mois après, lors d'une expédition, il me semble qu'il avait fait preuve d'une simple petite erreur de timing qui lui avait été fatale. Heureusement que sa mort n'a pas causer un grand branle-bas qui aurais couté encore plus de vies. J'ai repris les choses en mains une fois la surprise passé, et j'ai pus limité les dégâts. Cela à suffit à me nommé chef, j'étais devenus le Major Erwin Smith. Ta mère est venue me voir le jour même, en privée elle m'avait annoncée sa grossesse, et avait affirmer que le doute n'était pas permis quant au père, elle l'avait appris une semaine plus tôt et avait hésité tout ce temps pour venir m'en parler.**_

Erwin se stoppa, il remuait ses souvenirs et remettait tout en ordre pour tout raconter en détail à son fils qui méritait de savoir. En même temps il ses plongeait parmi ses flash avec nostalgie et cherchait les mots corrects pour raconter cette histoire.

_**-Et ?  
-J'ai été idiot.**_ Erwin inspira profondément._** Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'un enfant, je ne voulais pas lui faire vivre la peur de probablement ne pas voir son père revenir d'une expédition. Du moins c'est ce que je voulais me dire, j'avais surtout peur d'avoir un enfant de mal l'élever, qu'il me déteste.  
-Alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
-Il n'y a plus de Titans, plus de bataillons d'exploration, je voulais rattraper ma faiblesse et tenter de profiter de ce que j'ai bêtement repoussé.**_

Erwin détourna les yeux, il regardait dans le vague, pas qu'il ne voulait pas regarder son fils dans les yeux, il était juste en train de plonger complètement dans ses souvenirs.

_**-Maintenant que j'y pense j'ai tout foiré, j'envoyais des hommes plein d'espoirs vers leurs morts prochaines, j'ai tout foutue en l'air avec mon fils et c'est un autre homme qui a vus sa naissance. J'ai petit à petit perdus mon esprit sain au profit de la folie, j'ai finit ma vie pathétiquement, chez les fous.**_

Il ferma les yeux, et quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, ses deux orbes bleus étaient encrés dans les deux océans de son fils.

_**-Je ne sais même pas comment ta vie à finie, quel père pathétique je fais. Je suis tellement heureux de voir que j'ai une deuxième chance avec toi, j'espère juste ne pas tout gâché à nouveau, et gardé un semblant d'esprit sain.**_

Il parlait sincèrement, et une multitude de sentiments traversait Armin à ce moment. Il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir, Erwin avait toujours été son père et le serait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors merde, oui il l'appelait "papa" et il allait continuer, perce que la simple idée de l'appeler "major" ou de le vouvoyait le faisait rire. Dans cette vie il n'était pas orphelin, il avait un vrai père. Sans parler il se leva, contourna la table et tira la chaise à côté de son père, s'asseyant de travers dessus il leva les bras, quémandant un câlin à Erwin, c'est qu'on fait plus viril, mais tant pis. Son père ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner ce qu'il réclamait, a vrai dire il avait lui aussi d'un peu de démonstration d'amour filiale en ce moment, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre avec lui par le passé, pas de temps de s'occuper, de savourer ces petites choses entre un père et son fils, pas le temps de le découvrir. Alors dans cette vie, il n'allait pas se priver pour prouver à son fils qu'il l'aimait.

Le second plus choqué avait été Eren, voir le père de son meilleur amis comme un supérieur a respecter, quelqu'un avec autant de charisme et d'importance au sein de l'armée. Il n'avait cependant rien dit à son ami, il avait attendus, le temps d'être sûr qu'Armin se souvienne d'Erwin en tant que Major et non en tant que père. C'est le blond qui était venus lui en parler en premier, il l'avait invité chez lui, pendant qu'ils étaient seuls, sans les parent d'Armin, son meilleur ami lui avait raconté la discutions qu'il avait eu avec son père, et ils avaient conclus qu'Eren aussi n'allais pas changer ses habitudes envers le père de son amis. Il connaissait Erwin depuis qu'il était ami avec le fils, c'est-à-dire depuis l'école maternelle, il agissait avec lui presque comme avec un membre de sa famille alors il n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain sous prétexte qu'il avait été major dans une autre vie.

Erwin était le premier rentré ce jour là, et il avait décidé de s'asseoir à table avec les deux garçons. Bon en fait c'est Armin et Eren qui l'avaient invité, alors que lui ne voulait pas briser la tranquillité des deux adolescents. Armin avait suggéré quelque verre et des biscuits, et il avait insisté pour aller les chercher tout seul, quel fils intelligeant au regard perçant.

_**-Eren.  
-Oui ?  
-Merci pour t'être occupé d'Armin quand moi j'ai lâchement échoué.  
-De rien, c'est normal. Il faut aussi remercier Mikasa  
**_  
Eren n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre ce dont parlait Erwin. Il n'aurait peut-être pas tout de suite comprit si son meilleur ami de lui avait pas reporté la discutions mais là, il n'avait pas à chercher longtemps.

_**-Tu m'en veux.  
-Tu trouve que ça serais logique. **_Il hocha les épaules._** Nan je t'en veux pas, je veux dire, tes raisons avaient beau être lâches, elles étaient plutôt compréhensible, je crois que beaucoup auraient fait pareils, ou même auraient tenté de l'élever et s'y seraient pris comme des pieds à cause du boulot de chef des brigades. Et c'est pas comme si tu l'avais abandonné une deuxième fois.  
-Tu as peut-être raison.**_

Erwin s'était senti soulagé, bien il pouvait maintenant vivre une vie correcte, avec son fils.

**-Quelqu'un te demande, je l'ai faite entrée dans le salon.  
-Qui c'est ?  
-Une blonde, tu dois la connaître, je suppose.**

Son père était en train de jouer la carte du Mystère avec lui, enfin bon, il savait qu'il aimait bien, ça, des fois. Mais il n'y avait qu'e deux blondes qu'il connaissait suffisamment pour qu'il y en ait une qui vienne chez lui, d'ailleurs il avait sa petite idée. En bas, assise à la sable de la salle à manger, salle de réception de la maison, il y avait belle et bien une blonde, elle portait un eternel hoodie blanc, ses cheveux étaient attachés et son visage état marqué par un nez large, pour une fille.  
**  
-Annie**.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un micro sourire sur les lèvres. Armin était heureux de la voir, il l'avait toujours trouvé spéciale, intelligente, froide mais parfois gentille et chaleureuse. Il s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté, souriant, il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

**-Tu veux pas aller dans un endroit plus privé ?  
-Tu viens de t'assoir.  
-Je peux me relever aussi. A moins que ce ne soit une manière détournée de me dire que tu préfère rester ici.**

Annie autorisa un petit rire à sortir, un rire agréable et léger, un vrai rire de fille, pas un gloussement de pintade. Armin le trouvait adorable au possible.

**-Bien alors ta chambre sera parfaite, enfin je suppose que venant de toi elle est propre et bien rangée.**

Le blond lui offrit radieux en guise d'acquiescement, ils montèrent dans la dite chambre sous le regard espiègle de l'homme de la maison. Arrivé dans la pièce Armin lui demanda de s'installer comme elle le voulait, de se mettre à l'aise, le temps qu'il aille lui chercher quelque chose. En bas il croisa son père qui lui souriait tout à fait subjectivement et Armin n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre ce que son regard sous-entendait.

**-Papa…  
-J'ai encore rien dit.  
-Tu pense tellement fort que je l'ai entendu.**

En remonta avec du jus de fruit et des petit biscuits, il trouva la blonde assise sur son lit, déposant tout son chargement à même le sol il prit place aux cotés de la blonde, ils étaient proches, très porches, leurs épaules se frôlaient sans que cela ne les dérange, le silence était agréable et léger. Mais Armin se sentit le besoin de le briser.  
**  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?  
-J'ai pas le droit de venir.  
-Bien sûr que si, je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qui t'a fait venir ici.**

Elle fit basculer sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement de recul ni ne sursauta, il apprécia juste le contact.  
**  
-Je suis content.  
-Je sais.  
-Je t'aime tu sais, beaucoup.  
-Je sais aussi.  
**  
Leurs mains se joignirent d'un même accord, Armin déposa sa tête sur celle déjà présente sur son épaule. Il aimait Annie depuis un moment, depuis un long moment, depuis toujours. Bon ok ça faisait un peu niais comme phrase, mais l'idée était là, il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps que ça lui semblait un, se éternité. Bien avant qu'il ne découvre qu'elle était le titan féminin, et même après. Seul avec Mikasa au bord de la mer, il n'y avait pas que la perte d'Eren qu'il avait du supporter, mais aussi la sienne. Il espérait juste que la vie serait plus chanceuse pour aux maintenant, même s'il fallait qu'ils démarrent lentement.

* * *

**-Rivaille  
-Mmm ?  
-Je dors ici ce soir.**

Une affirmation plus qu'une question, impossible de lutter contre le gamin, surtout que Rivaille n'allais pas refuser alors qu'il pourrait profiter de lui toute la nuit, c'est qu'elle allait être longue, la nuit. Et dire qu'il aimait ce gamin au point de crever pour lui  
**  
-Prépare tes fesses et appelle au moins ta mère.  
-Tellement élégant, mais moi aussi je t'aime.**

Jean venais de sortir de l'appartement, seul, Eren était resté avec son amant, surement pour la nuit. Il soupira, pendant tout le temps de sa visite improvisée chez Rivaille il avait vue Jaeger collé à l'ex-caporal. Ils semblaient énormément tenir l'un à l'autre, et cela n l'étonnerait pas si ça avait été le cas aussi dans leur précédente vie. Mais il ne s'en souvenait plus, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Marco avait été son amant, et que Sacha et Connie se tournaient autour. Eren et Rivaille avaient su se monter discrets, ça ne l'étonnais pas de la part du caporal.

Mais il avait une histoire personnelle à régler et des sentiments à mettre au clair, même s'il avait déjà la réponse pour sa deuxième question. Le fait était qu'il appréciait beaucoup Marco, énormément, les seuls ombres à son tableau c'est qu'il ne savait pas si ses sentiments d'aujourd'hui arrivaient au niveau de ceux d'hier, et qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Marco l'aimait aussi ? Strictement rien, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, mais pour l'instant c'était tout.

S'installant dans le parc ou il se trouvait avec Eren précédemment, les mains enfouies dans les poches, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il fit le point. Il adorait Marco, vraiment, énormément, il y avait eu une sorte de fusion entre eux ce truc qui leur avait permis de s'élever mutuellement au rang de meilleurs amis en à peine un mois. Il se sentait bien avec lui, aussi bien qu'avec ses autres amis, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qu'ils étaient fait pour s'entendre, ce qui était un peut le cas si l'on s'accordait à ses souvenir.

D'ailleurs plus il repassait ses souvenir et plus il se sentait s'emballer pour Marco. En fait au-delà du meilleur ami, Jean le trouvait très attirant. Son visage candide mais sans être idiot, avec ses tâches de rousseurs particulièrement sexy quand on savait qu'elles s'étendaient sur tout son corps. Il avait cette gentillesse naturelle qui l'attirait indéniablement vers lui et qui s'opposait à son corps fort et finement musclé. Pendant un instant Jean se permit de l'imaginer le visage rouge, gémissant de plaisir. Il devait au moins s'avouer que c'était une vision très plaisante, qu'il fallait mieux qu'il efface de sa rétine avant de se retrouver avec un sérieux problème en plein milieu d'un parc, ouais pas pratique.

Il releva les fesses de son banc, toujours les mains dans les poches, au moins il était sûr de le désirer physiquement, aucun problème là-dessus. Mais les sentiments, est-ce qu'ils s'étaient réellement aimés par le passé ? Parce que si c'était le cas il ne se poserait peut-être pas cette grande question. Ou ses souvenirs étaient encore trop frais ? Pourtant cela faisait un moment que ceux de Marco étaient arrivés et s'étaient surtout achevés avec la mort de celui-ci. D'ailleurs revoir son corps disloqué, son visage à moitié arraché, sa chemise couverte de sang, la vision semblait être son l'enfer tellement il sentait se sentait morose et dépressif à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, un sentiment de mal-être puissant l'envahissait et en général il restait dans cet état pendant la journée.

Ou alors c'était ça, l'amour, ressentir, même deux milles ans plus tard la douleur de perdre sa moitié (nda : sans mauvais jeu de mot avec la mort de Marco). Dans ce cas la ça fait vachement mal, et y'avait surement d'autre moyen pour se prouver d'avoir franchit la limite entre désir et amour. Mais Jean ne s'en formalisa pas, il devait surement aimer Marco, peut être pas autant qu'Eren aimait Rivaille et inversement, peut être plus, il n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que ça ne lui ferait pas autant mal si Marco n'avait été qu'un meilleur ami à qu'il aimait parfois allonger dans son lit.

Sur ses bonnes pensées il s'allongea justement sur le sien, de lit, le portable en main, il regarda fixement son font d'écran pendant un moment, dessus il y avait Connie, Sasha et Marco en train de faire une grimace chacun, avec preuve de grande originalité pour le couple d'idiot, s'il-vous plait. Il esquissa un sourire en direction de son appareil, et dire qu'il avait eu tout ses amis sous la main tout ce temps. Qu'ils savaient tous et pas lui. Ces dernières pensées le motivèrent à ouvrir son répertoire et aller chercher le nom de Marco. La voix qui emplit ses oreilles lui donna de légers frissons de plaisir.

**-Allo ?  
-Salut, c'est Jean, je voulais juste savoir si jamais t'étais libre demain.**

Il y eu un moment de blanc, signe que le brun à l'autre bout du fil réfléchissait.

**-Et bien normalement je dois voir Berthold.  
-Oh et bien après demain alors ?**

Encore un autre blanc, Jean avait l'impression que son cœur palpitait et que sa respiration s'accélérait tellement il était impatient de savoir ce qu'il lui répondrait, ou alors il avait juste envie d'entendre la voix de Marco.

**-Non demain, ça ne dérangeras pas Berthold d'annuler, je crois même que ça l'arrangeras.  
-T'est sûr ?  
-Oui, il fait semblant de rien mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Reiner, et je suis persuadé que c'est parce qu'il passe ses samedis avec moi.  
-Oh.**

Jean en apprenait des choses, il savait que Marco passait du temps avec Berthold, et d'ailleurs ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais l n'avait pas du tout remarqué qu'il pouvait y avoir un petit froid entre Reiner et Berthold à cause de ça. Pas pour se vanter mais il était loin d'être con et il aurait du voir ce genre de chose, il était trop omnibullé par Marco et se souvenir pour s'en être rendus compte, d'un côté il s'en voulait un peu, ne pas avoir prêté plus attention à deux amis.

**-Alors à demain.  
-Oui à demain, je t'enverrais un SMS en cas de changement de programme, mais à demain, chez toi ?**

Jean était surpris, Marco venais de lui proposer de lui même s'il pouvait venir chez lui. Ouais dit comme ça pouvais ne pas avoir beaucoup d'importance, mais ça en avait dans la situation de Jean, à vrai dire il ses sentait un peu comme une écolière en fleur, et ça l'énervait au plus au point, mais il fut ravit que Marco propose, ça voulais dire qu'il n'avait pas été déçus de ses précédentes visites, et qu'il voulait revenir.

**-Si tu veux alors soit, on ira ou tu veux.**

Il fut ravis d'entendre un petit rire résonner à son oreille, magnifique, et pour l'avoir auparavant entendus, il savait que c'était encore plus beau en vrai.

**-Mon dieu Jean on se croirait à rendez vous amoureux ! A demain alors.  
-A demain.**

« Un rendez-vous amoureux » il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Bon ok ça n'allais ps être un rendez-vous amoureux à proprement parler, mais Jean aait bien l'intention de parler de leur relation. Dit comme ça il se faisait penser à une collégienne qui parle problème de cœur avec son copain, beurk. C'est peut être pour ce côté niai, casse-couille et complètement aléatoire des filles qu'il avait tendance à reluquer plus les gars, et ce depuis un moment, il virait de Bi à homo. Une fille c'est jolie, mignon, mais grattez un peut et aujourd'hui vous trouvez plus de pimbêches que de vrai fille. Quoique ce genre de nana se revendique comme étant les « vraie fille », pour lui une fille devait être forte, avec un bon caractère, une bonne répartie et de quoi ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Quelqu'une de simple et naturelle, comme Annie, Sasha et Mikasa. Car porter une truelle de maquillage, changer votre vernis écaillé tout les deux jours et revêtir les dernier fringues à la mode ne fait pas de vous une vraie dame, mais plutôt une peste, enfin en général.

Le « Bi tendance gay » soupira face à son coup de gueule solitaire, ouais il commençait vraiment à devenir gay. Est-ce que d'avoir vus Eren collé à son petit-ami comme ça lui avais fait réaliser ? Va savoir, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait vraiment envié le bonheur des deux hommes, et qu'il avait sur le coup ressentit le besoin presque urgent d'avoir lui aussi quelqu'un à serrer comme ça, aussi fort qu'il l'aimait. Et tatala ! Devinez qui s'est imposé à son esprit sans qu'il n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit ! Ouais, il avait vraiment besoin de Marco. Il avait pris une décision, qu'il mettrait en application le lendemain.

* * *

Á : Reiner  
_On fait quelque chose demain ?_

De : Reiner  
_Tiens ça y est ? Tu t'intéresse à nouveau à moi._

Á : Reiner  
_Tu exagère un peu non ?_

De : Reiner  
_Soit, c'est tout à fait normal que la quasi-totalité de des samedis soient pour Marco alors que c'est avec moi que tu sors._

Á : Reiner  
_La quasi-totalité ? C'est ce que je dis, t'exagère. C'est une crise de jalousie ?_

De : Reiner  
_J'exagère à peine oui ! Et certainement pas ! Tu me vois te piquer une crise, comme ça, comme dans les films ?_

Á : Reiner  
_Une crise oui, comme dans les films non sinon tu m'aurais fait ça en pleine rue ou dans une café histoire que plein de monde nous remarque. Un restaurant c'est bien aussi._

De : Reiner  
_Je maintiens que ce n'est pas une crise de jalousie et tu vire pas un peu de sujet là ?_

Á : Reiner  
_T'as tout les symptômes du jaloux, et c'est toi qui à commencé._

De : Reiner  
_Un vrai gamin, je t'ai connus plus mature que ça._

Á : Reiner  
_Donc c'est vraiment une querelle de couple, tu me reproche d'être un gamin et de pas assez faire attention à toi, comme une fille._

De : Reiner  
_Tu m'énerve, tu le sais ça ?_

Á : Reiner  
_Je sais, mais tu m'aime hein ! Même si je vais voir Marco pratiquement un samedis sur deux pour parler du passé et du temps ou j'étais le titan colossal parce qu'il est curieux que je lui dois bien ça pour avoir causé sa mort, tu m'aime quand même hein ?_

De : Reiner  
_…Désolé mec, et oui je t'aime, tête de nouille, alors demain tu ramène ton cul à la maison ou je viens de chercher par la peau du cou. Et ralentis sur les souvenirs douloureux, Marco ne voudrais pas que tu fasses du mal pour lui. Et ne culpabilise pas trop, ou tu vas te pourrir cette nouvelle vie, profite plutôt du cadeau qu'on nous offre._

Á : Reiner  
_Oui maman, mais dans ce cas ne culpabilise pas trop non plus, profite toi aussi._

De : Reiner  
_Je t'emmerde mon amour et demain je compte bien profiter, de toi. Et je ne culpabilise pas_

Á : Reiner  
_Essaye pour voir, et tes parents ? Si tu culpabilise, quoique tu dises, comme moi, comme Annie._

De : Reiner  
_Leurs emplois du temps jouent en notre faveur demain, je pourrais de faire crier sans qu'on vienne nous interrompre, prépare-toi mentalement. Ok, peut être un peu._

Á : Reiner  
_Je suis obligé d'être tout le temps préparé avec toi. Un peu beaucoup, et je le sais très bien._

De : Reiner  
_Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime. Je m'avoue vaincus._

Á : Reiner  
_Et c'est moi le gamin…Tu fais bien._

* * *

_Maintenant j'ai juste vous parler des reviews, je suis plutôt déçue de voir que ma fiction est lue mais que je me retrouve avec seulement deux ou trois reviews par chapitre. Je ne suis exigeante, pédante ou je ne sais quoi, je parle pour tout les auteurs, mais tout ce qu'on vous demande c'est un petit mot, pas besoins de faire un pavé de quinze ligne, juste une ligne pour nous dire que vous avez aimez, ou que c'était sympa, mignon, triste ou je ne sais quoi, c'est suffisant, on va pas vous bouffer ni vous incendier si vous n'écrivez pas un roman. J'estime que c'est normal de recevoir un petit mots quand on voir le temps que certaines passe dessus, c'est donnant donnant, on vous fait partager nos écrit et en retour demander un petit mot est parfaitement légitime. ça vous prends même pas cinq minutes et ça encourage vraiment les auteurs de voir que notre fiction est lue et appréciée. Même ceux qui n'ont pas aimé, vous pouvez nous dire ce qui vas pas, ont ne vas non plus arriver chez vous avec une Kalach' ni sauter de désespoir du haut d'un pont. Je vous invite en tout cas à lire la fiction de MlleLauChan "Et pis quoi encore ?" sur le fandom de One Piece, qui résume assez bien la situation._  
_souvenez vous que quelque mots, ce n'est pas cher donné pour les pavé que certaines écrivent et le temps qu'elles y passe. Et je remercie tout ceux qui en poste._

_Mais nous méprenez pas non plus, je n'incendie personne, je fait juste part d'un fait que je trouve assez décevant. à ma grande honte j'ai longtemps fait partie de ceux qui poster des review une fois sur 10, maintenant j'essaye d'en mettre un max, de ne pas oublier. d'aileus si vous oubliez, rien ne vous empêche de revenir et de poster._

_Enfin voila, c'était un petit coup de gueule, sur ceux, à dans une semaine.  
Bye  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yohoho !_  
_Oui mes amis ceci est le dernier chapitre, la fin de la fin ! Le leon ! Vivivi, je lemon, un petit JeanMarco, rien que pour le plaisir de vos yeux, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite, mais si je pense m'être un peu emmêlé. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai une forte sensation de bâclé vers la fin alors bon..._  
_Donc voilà, je suis un peu émue, et surtout très contente de l'avoir écrite jusqu'à la fin, c'est une de mes rare fic à chapitre terminée._  
_Enfin bref, enjoy et place à la réponse à une review anonyme._

_**Vava**: Donc voilà ton lemon attendus, haha, merci encore d'avoir lut, j'espère que la fin te plaira._  
_Enfin voilà, bisou, bisou, merci tout plein et enjoy !_

* * *

Le lendemain il sembla à Jean que la matinée et le début d'après-midi passaient plus lentement qu'ils ne le devraient. Par chance ils seraient seuls à la maison, son père au travaille et sa mère en sortie avec sa meilleure amie, l'environnement idéal pour la discutions qui se profilait. Il hésitait beaucoup entre laisser passer un peu la journée et aborder le fameux sujet plus tard ou se lancer de but en blanc, sans préparer le terrain. Dit comme ça, la deuxième solution semblait la meilleure, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre sans paraitre étrange aux yeux de se son amis face à l'impatience d'aborder le sujet.

La sonnette le coupa face à toute réflexion, Marco était là, il allait maintenant falloir assurer, il essaya de ne pas paraitre trop pressé quand il descendit les marche pour aller lui ouvrir, même si intérieurement il n'avait eu qu'une envie, c'était de courir le plus vite possible pour enfin voir son visage couvert de toute ces petites tâches de rousseur, pour admirait cette longue marque qui couvrait presque la moitié de sa tête.

Son cœur se fit entendre dans sa poitrine quand le visage de Marco apparût derrière le battant de bois, et il réussit parfaitement à le cacher. Invitant son amis à rentrer il le fit s'installer dans le salon, tant qu'a faire, ils avaient la maison pour eux, alors pourquoi s'enfermé dans la chambre ? Des chips avaient été installées sur la table basse, avec toute la boisson nécessaire pour remplir votre vessie en quelque minute. Jean se vautra à ses côtés, de manière très peu élégante mais qui fit sourire l'invité. Ils profitèrent un moment du silence installé et surtout de la présence de l'autre avant d'engager la conversation.

**-Du coup je sais pas trop quoi faire.  
-Quel hôte horrible.  
-Je sais…Tu veux faire quoi ?**

Marco se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il avait beau dire de Jean, il ne savait pas trop non plus ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait juste eu envie de venir.

**-Tu m'avance pas plus.**

Marco se contenta de sourire, et Jean commençait à penser qu'aborder directement le sujet qu'il souhaitait était la meilleur solution, d'autant qu'il en mourrait d'envie et qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Ils pourraient très bien regarder un film mais il allait s'ennuyer en sachant ce qui l'attendais après, ils pourraient aussi bien aller jouer sur la console mais il n'était pas franchement sûr que ce soit quelque chose qui fasse plaisir à Marco, surtout que là aussi il ne serait pas à font dans le jeu, tellement perturbé par ce qui allait suivre. Il ne voulait même pas réfléchir à quelque chose à faire à part parler et en venir au sujet principal. De toute façon il s'était préparé pour ça.

**-Dis mec, on t'a déjà parlé des titans ?**

Marco s'était étonné une micro seconde, à peine le temps de sursauter. Et son esprit devint clair. Pour que Jean lui parle de titans, c'est que ses rêves ou au moins sa vue avait finie par en être infestées. Les titans n'étaient pas abordés dans l'éducation, allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, prés d'un siècle d'histoire oublié et des milliers de nom bafoués, il y avait de quoi en faire hérisser le poil de plus d'un, surtout quand on avait vus les dit hommes mourir.

Et Jean n'était pas du genre à aller chercher ce genre d'histoire sans avoir une bonne raison, et des flashs inexpliqués à répétitions en était une très bonne, alors il devait déjà être plutôt bien avancé dans l'histoire, suffisamment pour que cela soit étrange, et qu'il en parle. Il frissonna presque imperceptiblement face à l'approche du moment fatidique tant attendus.

**-Ouais.  
-Pourquoi les gens n'en parlent pas ?**

La question déconcertait Marco, d'un côté il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, et de l'autre les possibilités de réponses étaient tellement restreintes. Cependant, pour que son ami lui pause une telle question, il commençait à douter que la quantité de souvenirs recouvrés, et s'il n'en était pas aussi loin qu'il l'imaginait, et s'il n'avait même pas envisagé la réincarnation ? Marco calma ses inquiétude, ce que Jean n'avait pas il lui apporterait, alors pas besoin de paniquer.

**-Trop de mort ?**

Jean laissât passer une un son de dédain à cette réponse, juste de l'air qui traversait ses lèvres pour exprimer son mécontentement, un « tch » typique du jeune homme. Marco commenças doucement à s'inquiéter, son ami n'était pas le Jean bon vivant et expressif qu'il connaissait, mais plutôt la personne déterminée de deux milles ans auparavant.

**-Ces saloperie de guerres en ont fait tout autant, si ce n'est plus, et dieu sais combien on nous rabâche leurs histoires. C'est surement ça, les gens veulent, nous faire oublier les titans en nous inondant de 14-18 et de 39-45 (**nda : et non pas de 78 selon miss full-botox**). La guerre titans-humains est une guerre comme les autres, à quoi bon ne pas en parler ?**

Marco découvrais une nouvelle facette de son ami, une qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, enfin si, mais pas à cette époque. Ce Jean là avait quelque chose de séduisant, de fort, d'inébranlable et de particulièrement franc.

**-Trop étrange ? L'humanité n'était pas prêtre pour ça, c'est pour ça qu'il l'on occulté et que les générations futures ont continuées ?  
-Tch, un mec foire une expérience chelou, des milliers d'hommes meurent et c'est suffisant pour qu'on oublie cette période pour faire semblant qu'elle n'a pas existé pour se soulager la conscience ? La putain de conscience est une bonne excuse pour bafouer tant de noms ?  
-Surement, dans l'esprit des hautes sphères. L'homme à été dépassé par les titans pendant plus d'un siècle, pas par les guerres, il leur fallait surement essuyer la honte longue de cents ans. La honte de savoir que ce foutoir venait d'un homme parmi tous les hommes, de quelqu'un comme toi et moi.  
-Le pire c'est que t'a surement raison, Quelle belle merde.**

Jean était maussade, il voulait parler tranquillement avec Marco de leurs sentiments, de ce qu'ils avaient éprouvés durant leurs trois ans d'entrainement avant d'être douloureusement séparés. Mais à place le sujet avait dévié sur ce pourquoi du comment le gouvernement osait bafouer cette période primordiale qui les avaient tous marqué et qui les marquait encore, c'est cette vie qui faisait ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, c'est cette vie qui les poussait à savourer le jour présent. Chacun se rendais compte que cette nouvelle vie avait tout d'un cadeau que certains pensaient de pas mériter.

**-Dit Jean, comment tu sais tout ça ?  
-Peut être de la même manière que toi tu sais tout ça.**

Sans se concerter leurs regards se croisèrent, ils ne s'étaient jamais autan compris qu'a cet instant, excepté dans le passé, et c'est justement en renouant avec celui-ci qu'ils retrouvaient leur complicité d'avant.

**-Tu m'as manqué.  
-Ça serait plus à moi de dire ça.  
-Désolé.  
-Je crois que j'ai jamais vraiment sut comment tu as pus mourir.  
-Comme un con, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.**

Le silence suivit la remarque à la fois froide et moqueuse de Marco, moqueuse envers lui-même qui n'ai pas su faire attention à un putain de titan de quelque mètres seulement son erreur lui avait quand même couté la vie et il se sentait terriblement coupable pour son amant. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'appeler amant à l'heure qu'il est. Cela ne dépendait que de Jean, car lui n'irais pas dire non si le blond lui proposait de renouer de manière physique avec leurs meilleurs souvenirs.

Marco se sentit attiré, vers la gauche, et son dos atterrit contre le torse de Jean qui s'était tourné pour être à demi allongé sur le canapé, son dos reposant sur l'accoudoir. Il enserra le brun d'un bras et déposa l'autre au sommet de son crane pour lui caresser les cheveux. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, appréciant le touché de l'autre et la sensation des caresse dans les cheveux. Marco avait joins une main à celle qui le maintenait, posée sur son ventre, se soulevant au gré de sa respiration, l'autre reposait sur le bras qui ne lui appartenais pas. Ils se sentaient bien, complets, enfin réunis, n'avaient plus envie de se lâcher. Ils auraient pus s'endormir dans cette position tellement elle était relaxante pour leurs corps et leurs esprits.

**-Est-ce que tu m'aime.**

Question fatidique de Marco qui venait troubler la tranquillité du moment.

**-Je sais pas, surement, tu me plais tu sais.  
-C'est pour m'amadouer ou quoi ?**

En effet, ces mots que Jean venais de prononcer, directs, franc, qui firent rougir Marco « Tu me plais ». C'est mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait sortit juste avant que Marco ne réponde et qu'ils s'unissent pour la première fois. Le brun décida de se tourner et fit face à Jean, torse contre torse, qui sais, peu être que si le blond voyait son visage ça jouerais en sa faveur. Si Jean hésitait lui était sur, il le voulait, il le désirait, et maintenant il était dans ses bras. Son cerveau était en pleine surchauffe, mais il gardait le contrôle de ses mouvements. Et le contrôle de ses mouvement le poussa à se cambrer un peu pour mieux ressentir le corps de mon ami, ami rougissant soit dit-en passant.

**-Marco…  
-Oui  
-Arrête de bouger comme ça.  
-Sinon ? Tu va être excité ?**

Pour appuyer ses dire Marco lui lécha l'oreille, du lobe jusqu'au haut de celle-ci, ce qui eu le mérite de faire frissonner le blond, la douce chaleur présente dans son bas ventre depuis que Marco s'était tourné si sensuellement face à lui ne faisant que s'accroitre.

**-C'est déjà trop tard  
-Oh, alors il va falloir te soulager, laisse-moi m'en occuper, après tout c'est de ma faute.**

Appuyant ses dires par des gestes, il se colla du mieux qu'il le pus à Jean, écartant légèrement les jambes pour ce faire. Les bras autour du coup de sa « victime » il lui lécha sensuellement les lèvres avant de venir les plaquer ensembles, profitant de la surprise de son futur amant pour faire pénétrer directement sa langue en territoire à la fois inconnus et familier. Leur baiser était presque violent, humide, Marco réclamait sa bouche, et Jean était obligé de lui offrir.

Les sensations étaient à la fois nouvelles et encrées dans son esprit, dans ses souvenirs à tel point qu'il succomba au avances de Marco et ne se priva pas pour une main sur chaque fesses de son amis, enfin, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler amis après ce qu'ils allaient faire. Marco se cambra un peu plus sous la sensation des deux mains qui n'auraient rien à faire là en temps normal. Et c'est là que Jean se souvint que cette zone là était plutôt érogène chez son amant, ou du moins avoir une paire de mains braquée sur le fessier ne le laissait pas indifférent, surtout si c'était les siennes.

Ondulant par moment au dessus de lui, le brun griffait presque sa nuque tellement les sensations étaient bonne et la joie de pouvoir enfin le toucher comme avant si grande. Ses mains descendirent, avant qu'il ne fasse plus de ravage, il sentit sous ses doigt le tissu d'un col, Jean avait mis une chemise aujourd'hui, soit, ça l'arrangeait, il n'aurait pas à interrompre le baiser pour lui enlever. Le premier bouton vola, le deuxième, et le dernier sauta plus vite qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Les deux pans du vêtement pendant de chaque côté de son superbe corps qui donnais des frissons à Marco. Marco qui ne se priva pas pour le caresser, partant des épaules, passant un doigt sur ses clavicules, il descendit étaler ses mains sur les abdos fins mais visibles, appréciant le touché.

Il dut pourtant décoller ses mains quand son t-shirt se releva pas la volonté de Jean, sa tête se libéra du bout de tissus qui allât voler et il n'eu même pas le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air que la bouche fut de nouveau assaillie. Ses bras reprirent leur place autour du cou de son amant et il colla les peaux de leurs torses ensembles, savourant le frottement. Des doigts tentèrent de s'infiltrer sous son pantalon, avant d'aller défaire ceinture et bouton pour faciliter l'accès. Marco pu sentir une main se poser entre son caleçon et sa paire de jeans, tâtant sa chair. Il gémit face à la caresse, se cambra pour mieux la ressentir. Le brun ne pus s'empêcher de faire sauter le bouton de pantalon qui obstruait son passage vers des parties plus intimes de son amant mais n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin que son propre pantalon fut tiré, dévoilant d'abord ses fesses couverte d'un sous-vêtement, puis ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce que le vêtement vole définitivement à travers la pièce.

Sans surprise Jean sentit son pantalon se faire tirer, il se souvenait de ça aussi, que Marco n'aimait pas quand il lui était supérieur en matière de vêtement portés. Levant son fessier du canapé pour aider, le blond eu vite fait, pour le bonheur des deux jeunes gens, de se retrouver en caleçon lui aussi. Maintenant ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, grognant et gémissant de plaisir face à la sensation de leur virilités, seulement obstruées par les sous-vêtements, se frotter l'une à l'autre. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, continuellement, tant bien que mal avec les râles qu'ils échappaient.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus tout les deux, leurs sensations étaient tellement grisantes, nouvelle, encrées dans leurs mémoires, ils se sentaient complets, en extase, réunit depuis tellement de temps. Ils se sentaient bien, juste terriblement bien. Ils se sentaient satisfaits mais en même temps en voulaient tellement plus ? Bougeant pratiquement d'elle-même une main allât assouvir leur besoin en ôtant les derniers remparts à la nudité la plus complète. Auquel des deux elle appartenait ? Bonne question, tout ce qui importait aux deux amants était que maintenant ils étaient peau contre peau, intégralement, même en bas, et dieu seul sait à quel point ils pouvaient savourer.

Ils étaient en extase de sentir leur virilités nues se frotter l'une contre l'autre, Marco ondulait sensuellement au dessus de Jean qui gardait les mains posées sur son fessiers pour le maintenir le plus proche de lui. Une main alla encore les soulager, celle-là appartenait à Jean. Comme dans leurs souvenirs, elle alla enserrer les deux sexes douloureusement gonflés pour accentuer la friction. Et comme dans leurs souvenirs ils ne purent se retenir de gémir bruyamment, de plus en plus fort, tellement le plaisir était délicieux. Le souffle commençait à leur manquer, ils durent laisser les lèvres de l'autre pour reprendre de l'air correctement, mais ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se perdre dans le cou ou l'épaule voisine.

L'un finit par craquer, l'autre suivit, ils étaient maintenant humides de semence et de sueur. Récupérant leurs souffles, il ne leur fallut que quelque minute avant que Marco ne commence à lécher ses clavicules, son cou, suçotant la peau et la mordillant par moment, se collant sensuellement au corps sou lui, il tenta de réveiller leurs deux virilités pour un nouveau Round plus…sportif. Ce qui sembla marcher, s'il prenait compte des gémissements qu'il entendait, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne Jean avait toujours été plutôt endurant.

Sa main voyagea entre leur corps pour y récupéré le fruit de leur premiers orgasmes et quand il fut sûr que ses doigts étaient bien enduits, il fit migrer sa mimine vers le sud. Un premier doigt entra, et Jean ne pus que constater que Marco était en train de s'auto préparer à le recevoir, ouais ils avaient aussi fait ça, par le passé. Deux doigts, c'était pas forcément confortable mais c'était pour son bien. Marco se redressa un peu pour avoir un meilleur accès à son antre privé, donnant ainsi une vue de plus érotique à Jean qui crus pouvoir venir une seconde fois par la simple vision de son ami.

Un troisième doigt, Marco commença à se détendre un peu plus, ça commençais presque à lui faire du bien, enfin surtout parce qu'il savait qu'en dessous Jean le regardait faire et devais surement prendre son pied face au spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Jetant un œil vers le bas il constatât que c'était le cas, Jean était réellement en train d'apprécier. Le blond était en train de frétiller d'impatience à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait prendre la place des doigts dans pas longtemps, d'ici-là il ses contentait d'être passif et d'apprécier la vue de son amant gémissant, Marco était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Le brun tenta de passer plus loin encore parmi ses propres chairs, l'idée d'avoir Jean en-dessous de lui et de bientôt l'accueillir l'excitait vraiment. Un des ses doigt frotta une se parois et il tressaillit tellement c'était bon. Il réitéra l'opération et soupira d'aise mais dut s'arrêter avant d'atteindre un point de non-retour et de s'amuser tout seul.

**-Jean.**

Sa voix était fébrile, chargée de luxure, frémissante, bourrée d'envie, vacillante, sensuelle. Marco s'abaissa pour aller quémander les lèvres de Jean en même temps qu'il faisait descendre son bassin, s'empalant d'un coup sur la virilité de son amant, il gémit fortement contre la bouche de celui-ci, appréciant la sensation d'être uni à lui tout en supportant la douleur non négligeable.

**-Jean, je t'aime.**

Ne laissant pas le temps au blond de répondre peu être par peur de la réponse. Il l'embrassa, précipitamment, à répétition, passionnément et sensuellement. Il commença à bouger, de haut en bas, imposant le rythme qui lui irait le mieux avant qu'il ne s'adapte. Ils faisaient le boulot tout seul, rendus fous par le désir grandissant. Un gémissement plus fort que es autre attira Jean, c'était comme un signal pour qu'il saisisse les hanches à sa disposition, Imposant un mouvement plus rapide et aidant son amis à se mouvoir en se fatiguant moins facilement. Leurs gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus sonores, et ils perdaient définitivement toute connexion avec le monde réelle, trop heureux et comblés d'être réunis.

Jean aurais pus continuer à douter, ce dire que ce n'était qu'un essaie pour être sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Mais si cela n'avait été voué qu'à être expérimental, il savait que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Or là ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, l'amour, mais juste baiser mais bel et bien l'amour. Il ne pouvait pas nier ses sentiments et penser que cela n'était que pour le cul, il y avait de l'amour dans leurs gestes, dans leurs gémissements, dans leurs unions. Ils se retrouvaient après tout ce temps passé loin de l'autre, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et il voulait Marco, il ne voulait que lui, pas un autre, et personne ne toucheras à son beau brun.

Sur ses pensées il se redressa, en position assise et serra Marco contre lui. Une fois sûr de la position il ne se fit pas prier pour accélérer le rythme de nourrissant de la réaction de pur plaisir de son amant. Il ne douta pas une seule seconde avoir trouvé sa prostate et s'efforça de toucher à nouveau cet endroit. Il voulait voir Marco Jouir, l'entendre, prendre son pied, il voulait juste l'aimer et ne doutait plus de rien. Alors il se permit de lui voler un peu d'air, de l'embrasser encore et encore, de le combler de caresse à la fois douces et impatientes. Les cris de Marcos allaient crescendo, plus aigues et plus nombreux, il allait venir, à coup sûr, dans pas longtemps, alors Jean s'échinas encore plus, désireux de voir cette libération sur le visage de son amant.

**-Jean….Jeaaanahh…Je vais….Je  
-Je sais**

Pas plus pas moins, L'appelé accéléra comme il le pus pour satisfaire son amant, et la délivrance ne tarda pas à se faire sentir pour eux. Jean essaya de se retenir au maximum et caqua en même temps que Marco, ensembles ils jouirent dans un même cri d'extase, toute cordes vocales sorties et retombèrent dans leur position initiale, vautrés sur le canapé. Leurs respirations se firent saccadées mais ils ne mirent pas longtemps à récupérer de leurs orgasmes, c'est qu'ils étaient endurants. Marco se serrait bien redresser pour embrasser amoureusement son amant mais il y avait une chose qui l'en empêchait, un doute qui malgré ce qu'ils venaient de vivre persistait. Deux bras l'entourant et un baiser dans le cou le ramena sur terre.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

* * *

Chez les Braun, Reiner et Berthold n'étaient pas dans une posture bien différente. Allongés sur le lit du blond, ils étaient tout les deux de côté, front contre front, les mains anciennement cuirassée posée sur les hanches autrefois colossales. Ils savouraient le moment passé ensembles, à s'étreindre sans interdis et sans retenus. Ils étaient seul aujourd'hui, pas besoin de se retreindre pour éviter d'être découverts.

**-Tu ne l'as pas encore dit à tes parents non ?  
-Nan, et j'ai pas franchement envie de leur dire maintenant.  
-Pourtant…y faudra bien.  
-Je sais, Mais le plus tard seras le mieux, j'ai envie que notre relation soit durable, enfin je sais pertinemment qu'elle le sera, mais je veux qu'elle le soit à leur yeux pour leur prouver que ce n'est pas qu'une lubie de lycéen. Ils me demandent tout le temps « quand est-ce que tu vas ramener une copine ? » ils me demandent même comment va Annie, dans l'espoir que je sorte avec elle.**

Cette constatation arracha un rire au brun, Reiner, sortir avec Annie, la blague, ça lui semblait tellement irréel comme histoire. Surtout que leur amie s'était éprise d'un autre blond, et ce bien avant leur réincarnation.

**-Te fous pas de moi, je suis dans l'impasse, ton rôle de petit-amis est de me soutenir là, pas te fendre la poire.  
-Désolé, désolé, c'est vrai qu'il faut impérativement que je soulage la tension avec mon corps.  
-J'aime l'idée.**

Ici aussi c'était partit pour un autre round.

* * *

Eren était rentré le lendemain au soir de chez son amant, durant la journée les seuls déplacements qu'il avait effectués étaient ceux faits entre la cuisine, la douche et le lit, un programme bien plus chargé qu'en apparence. Il s'attira les foudre de sa mère, bien que celle-ci savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il recommencerait, et qu'elle se doutait bien aussi, quand Eren l'avait appelé la veille, qui reviendrait dans ces eaux là. Elle était même étonnée qu'il ne revienne pas plus tard encore, épris qu'il était de son petit-amis. D'ailleurs ça aussi il commençait tout juste à s'y faire, le petit-amis, que son fils soit gay était une chose, qu'il sorte avec un homme plus vieux de plusieurs année en était une autre moins facile à digérer. Enfin bon pas la peine d'épiloguer là-dessus, Eren avait toujours été borné sur les bords donc impossible de lui interdire de voir cet homme, surtout qu'il avait l'air de le rendre heureux au possible, elle hallucinait peut être mais il lui semblait qu'Eren vivait sa vie pleinement, qu'il profitait, et plus encore depuis qu'il sortait avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne lui interdisait pas son bonheur, ou il lui en aurait profondément voulut.

Non c'est quelque chose à laquelle elle ne pouvait rien mais tant que ce Rivaille ne portait pas atteinte à son fils, tout ce passait pour le mieux. Elle était même heureuse de voir cette relation d'apparence étrange et soudaine aussi durable, encrée, et puissante. Elle était l'équivalent de l'amitié qui unissait son fils avec ses deux meilleurs amis, puissante, forte, inébranlable et durable, elle était fière de son fils et de ce qu'il était devenu, de son entourage qu'il avait su choisir avec soin.

Cela lui rappela avec douleur un rêve qu'elle avait fait à plusieurs reprises. Elle vivait avec Eren et Mikasa, se disputait avec son fils encore plus fréquemment qu'elle ne le faisait en vrai. Et il y avait eu tout ces tremblements de terre, des retournements parmi la population, des géant pénétraient dans la vie, elle se retrouvait coincée prise aux mains de l'un deux, et voyait son ami instituteur, Hannes, s'enfuir avec les deux enfants, puis le noir.

Elle avait fait ce rêve une poignée de fois, qui se comptait sur les doigts, mais quand elle rêvait ses rêve ne restaient qu'à moitié dans ses souvenir, celui-là elle pouvait le réciter comme une leçon apprise par cœur tellement il semblait réel et encré en elle. C'en était effrayant, ce cauchemar, la seule chose qu'il en avait tirée était le nom de son fils, Eren. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand à l'école primaire, il lui avait ramené ses deux amis, Mikasa et Armin, les même que dans ce cauchemar, et qui faisaient aujourd'hui pratiquement partis de la famille.

**-Eren.  
-Oui j'essaierais de rentrer plus tôt la prochaine vois, mais je te garantie rien.**

D'humeur Joyeuse Carla ne pus s'empêcher de rire face à la remarque malgré tout pertinente de son fils. Enfin toujours est-il qu'Eren se demandait un peu ce que ce rire pouvait faire là.

**-C'est pas ça, je sais très bien que t'essayeras rien.  
-Tu peu pas en être sûre.  
-Avec toi si. Mais sinon, tu sais pourquoi tu t'appelle Eren, aussi loin que je me souvienne tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.**  
_-Parce que c'était mon nom et ça l'a toujours été, peu importe comment tu l'as choisi._** Non, mais dit voir.**

Carla esquissa un sourire suivit d'un soupir face au détachement de son fils, son précieux fils.

**-Quand j'avais ton âge j'ai fait un rêve, plusieurs fois…  
-Ou un ange descendait du ciel t'annoncer que t'allait rencontrer un homme du nom de Grisha Jaeger et que vous alliez avoir un superbe garçon et qu'il fallait absolument que tu l'appelle Eren sinon un ras-de marrais géant allait s'abattre sur le monde par votre faute.  
-Eren…Tu peux être sérieux cinq minutes ?  
-Je vais essayer.**

Un autre soupire de la part de la femme, Eren avait cette forte tendance à se montrer inventif quand il avait décidé d'être chiant. Bon elle n'allait rien dire, il tenait ça d'elle, mais quand même.

**-Dans ce rêve on vivait tout les trois avec Mikasa.**

Elle fut étonnée de voir son fils se tendre, Eren avait eu cette réaction des gens qui prêtent attention à une conversation mais seulement avec les oreilles, sans même regarder l'interlocuteur, comme qu'ils s'en fichaient, et qui tout de suite reportaient toute leur attention sur la personne en face deux quand un mot, une phrase les alertaient. Pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pas pour cela, et préféra poursuivre pour voir les autres réactions de son fils.

**-On vit tous ensemble, on s'engueule. En fait c'est une vie normale. Puis des géant sont apparus dans notre ville, et l'un d'eu m'a dévorer pendant que tu fuyais. Enfin c'est bizarre, mais vus que mon fils s'appelais Eren…Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée. Mais c'était un cauchemar tellement réel et particulier.** Elle marqua un temps de pause en se le remémorant. **Eren ?**

Elle était choqué de le voir figé, en temps normal il aurait fait une remarque, il lui aurait dit que c'était idiot de nommer quelqu'un d'aussi important que son fils d'après un cauchemar, qu'un monde remplit de géant ça peut pas exister. Et ils se seraient engueulé, Eren serait monté dans sa chambre et quand il serait descendus plus tard ils auraient fait comme si de rien était, mais à la place il était là, et ne bougeait plus inquiétant sa mère.

**-Eren…**

L'appelé regarda enfin sa mère dans les yeux avec, toujours choqué, la pilule avait du mal à passé, savoir que sa mère avait ce genre de souvenir, qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il s'agissait d'un monde antérieur, merde, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

**-Maman, les géants, c'était des titans, des monstres qui ont sévis pendant plus de cents ans en dévorant les hommes. C'était pas un rêve, mais des souvenirs.  
-Eren, tu te rends compte que ce que tu raconte ?  
-Écoute, je sais que c'est complètement fou, que ça implique énormément de chose, mais crois moi, ce n'est pas juste un mirage, mais un rêve de vie passé, les titans, personne n'en parle, et préfère inventer un pale substitut pour parler d'un siècle de terreur des titans. Mais crois tu l'as vue, tu t'es faite dévorée par l'un d'eux, devant mes yeux, comme Hannes cinq ans après.**

Les larmes remontaient face à tout ces souvenirs, et Eren ne lutta pas contre elles, sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdues. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son récits.

**-On...On s'est tous battus, pour survivre…On a vus les autres mourir. Tout le monde se souvient…Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Rivaille, Connie, Tout le monde.**

Carla encaissait le choc impuissant face aux larmes qui inondaient le visage de fils.

**-Tu veux dire que…  
-Mikasa était ma sœur adoptive, ses parents on été tués par des connards. Armin était notre meilleurs amis, on rêvait de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière les murs, on a eu la triste réponse. On s'est tout rencontré en s'engageant dans l'armée, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Jean, et les autres. Et Rivaille, il était chef d'escouade, caporal Rivaille, on m'a confié à lui, quand ils ont appris que je me transformais en titan.**

Carla n'en revenais, pas, son fils lui déblatérait cette histoire, tellement irréaliste mais qui collait avec son rêve. Et puis cela expliquait aussi parfaitement les liens entre son fils et ses amis, et pourquoi avoir choisit cet homme en amant, ils devaient déjà être énormément amoureux dans la vie passée, enfin, s'il y avait vraiment eu de vie passée. Tout ça lui tournait dans la tête, à tel point qu'elle commença à se sentir mal. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse, mais pas tout d'un coup.

**-Eren.**

Son corps passa par-dessus la table, et elle alla essuyer les restes de larmes sur les joues de son fils.

**-Je veux bien te croire, mais il me faut du temps.  
-Je peu toujours te ramener Rivaille, il semble spécialiste du domaine.**

La femme jeta un regard perplexe à son fils, ne comprenant pas ce que le petit-amis de se dernier faisait dans cette histoire.

**-Non rien, blague à part.  
-J'aimerais quand même le voir, au moins une fois.  
-Je te garantis pas d'arriver à le faire venir.**

* * *

Le lundi matin ils se retrouvèrent tous midi, ça n'avait rien de pratique étant donné le groupe conséquent d'une dizaine de personne qu'ils étaient mais à vais dire ils s'en fichaient royalement, c'était drôle de s'attirer les regard par leur bruits, leurs idioties et leur quantité. Ils discutaient par petit groupes mais tous ensemble à la fois. Puis Eren lanças une phrase, une seule, qui draina toute l'attention vers lui.

**-Les mecs, ma mère à des souvenirs.**

Les seuls à ne pas être interpelé par cette nouvelle étaient Armin et Mikasa, au préalable mis au courent par leur ami. Une autre info monta pour certains, Jean était là, avec eux, affichait la même expression que les autres mais surement pas pour la même raison, du moins dans leurs esprits.

**-Ce genre de souvenirs ?** Questionna la tête de cheval.  
**-Ouais.**

Tout le monde était perdu, car le groupe avait pi ça comme « ma mère se souvient du temps ou on servait tous de burger aux titans », mais si Jean s'y mettait, alors merde de quoi parlaient-ils ? Ils n'abordaient quand même pas les titans, parce que dans ce cas ils avaient tous raté un wagon. D'ailleurs pour une fois Connie fut le plus rapide, enfin surtout celui qui réfléchissait le moins et qui préférait demander directement.

**-Attendez tout les deux, vous parlez de quoi là ?**

Ouais il venait de prononcer à voix haute ce que tous les autres se posaient. Coupant toute les questions, il était allé au plus simple. Et il se sentit complètement con quand il perçut les regards incrédules de ses deux amis sur lui, il était ou le problème aux juste ?

**-Bah des titans, t'es con ou quoi ?**

Connie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, Ok, soit, donc ils parlaient des titans, normal quand ont était au courant que Jean avait envisagé la réincarnation et qu'il croyait en ce monde de prime à bord irréel, mais pour eux, non c'était juste carrément louche. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'Eren était au courant, et pas les autres, ce qui semblait carrément improbable quand on connaissait des deux garçons personnellement.

**-Jean, **appela la fille des patates.  
**-Ouais ?  
-On est d'accort que t'as des souvenirs** embraya Connie.  
**-Ouaip.  
-Qu'Eren le sais.** Repris sa petite ami  
**-Ouais.  
-Donc t'est allé le voir lui et pas nous.** Le chauve  
**-Exact  
-Pourquoi ?** Tout les deux en cœur cette fois.  
**-Je sais plus.**

Et tout le monde allais de son petit commentaire. D'un petit « je suis cotent(e) de l'apprendre » à un « Tant mieux » ou alors « C'est pas trop tôt, je t'ai connus plus vif », ignorant le couple d'idiot qui pleurait le fait que leur ami n'était qu'un traitre et pas un véritable pote. Marco se pelotonnais contre son amant, prouvant par la même occasion qu'il lui appartenait. Personne ne fit de commentaire là-dessus, ça aurais carrément brisé l'ambiance, l'un se contenta d'un simple « T'as un suçon dans le cou Marco », ce à quoi le brun répondit « je t'assure que c'est une piqure de sale bête » et Jean ne su pas s'il devait se sentir concerné en tant que sale bête ou pas. D'un coup Reiner frappa le dos d'Ymir, qui bien que forte sentit le coup passé.

**-Désolé ma grande mais t'est la seule à avoir eu tord. J'aurais dut parier avec toi tiens !  
-Pardon ?  
-On pourra bien le faire venir à notre soirée, c'est Samedi d'ailleurs, ça fait tout juste, t'as un timing parfait mec.**

Jean était perdus et ne du son salut qu'a l'intervention d'Armin qui daigna lui expliquer, puisque j'autre blond semblait trouver ça plus drôle de le laisser dans le flou.

**-Tu va en apprendre des trucs** **Marco.** Commença Eren. **Vous me laisserais raconter comment Sacha et Connie se sont fait chopper par Rivaille en train de se tripoter dans un couloir ?**

Tout le monde acquiesça, trouvant l'idée superbe, sauf Jean et Marco rigolaient, le premier au éclat et l'autre plus doucement parce que ça avait l'air marrant, et Sasha et Connie qui préféraient jouer l'innocente pour l'une et protester pour l'autre.

Là, assis sur un bang, Marco passa son regard rapide sur ses amis, sur leurs expression de joie, leurs visage souriant, il captait l'atmosphère détendue et bienfaisante qui les entourait, ils auraient pus redonner gout à la vie à un dépressif avec cette ambiance là. La réalité lui fouettait le visage, il avait le droit à tout ce qu'on lui avait enlevé dans sa précédente vie, ils y avaient tous droit, et ça faisait un bien fou il se sentait heureux et pleinement vivant. Sa main se lia avec celle de Jean, comme ça par automatisme.

Comme dans leurs souvenirs.

* * *

_Vala ! Vivivi je suis toute fière._  
_Encore une fois je vous invite à taper une petite review, comme je le disait dans le chapitre précédent, ça vous prends à peine cinq minutes, sauf si vous avez une montagne de chose à dire, et même si la fiction est finie ça fait un bien fou à l'auteur et lui donne envie d'écrire pour la suite, alors n'hésitez pas, on ne mort pas._

_En tout cas je vous embrasse tous (comment ça c'est un peu excessif ?) et on se revoit sur une prochaine fiction. (j'ai tout plein d'idée !)_  
_Bisou._


End file.
